Destiny
by Vampires-Rock-xXx
Summary: Bella's been a vampire since 1518, she is the oldest vampire & has been on her own since then. What happens when Bella goes back to her home town & meets the Cullens & Edward, but somebody gets in the picture & they what Bella not her but her powers.
1. I'm A Monster

**Hey here's my first chapter to this story, I am hopeing that this one will be better then my other ones and more reviews then my other ones, my other stories are "Bella's True Love" and "Bella The Beauty and the Edward The Beast". They are short but this one is going to be longer and again hopefully better.**

**~ENJOY THE CHAPTER~**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Bella's pov.<strong>_

I'm a monster, I will always be a monster and I always have been ever since 1518. I was born on September 13, 1501 I was born at Forks, Washington. My parents that gave birth to me were Renee Swan and Charlie Swan, they were both loving parents that I loved so much but they died the day I became a monster. Oh I forgot to tell you my name, my name is Isabella Marie Swan, but I want to be called Bella. So the day I was changed was on October 13, 1518, so I have been staying 17 ever since that day and I will always be 17. How I was change, what I am changed to and what happen to monster that did it to me you are probably wondering? I was changed to a vampire and how I got change was when the oldest vampire that changed me and what happen to him, I will tell you what happen on the day I was changed and what happen to him.

The day I was change was the day that me and my parents were having a family day, and we don't get that very often, so me and my mom was cooking because it was the last thing to do on the day to spend time with them. When we just finished cooking all of a sudden my dad started to scream, then me and my mom went to go check what happen and when we went to see what was wrong I saw that he was on the floor and there was blood coming out of his neck and I can tell that he was dead and I started to cry my mom also started to cry but then all of a sudden she started to scream and I saw that there was somebody biting her neck and after he was done he dropped her to the ground and started to walk toward me, and when he bite my neck I remember their was pain but I couldn't remember what kind of pain it was. When he was done he was carrying me to the woods then I let the feeling of sleep go to me and then the last thing I saw was darkness. When I woke up I saw that he was still there and he told me he was the oldest vampire and the only one but before he told me his name I pulled him against the wall and bite off his neck. After I was done my throat started to burn to thirst, and when I was outside and I smelled animal blood I went to the first one I smelt.

So that's how I was changed and what happen to the oldest vampire, and to tell you the truth I believed him, because I searched and searched but nothing so now I'm the oldest vampire now. Oh and you are also how I am living my vampire life? Well I don't drink human blood, and I never had human before. All I have was animal blood, and I have turned just one human to a vampire, I didn't know her name but once she woke up she said she wanted to go on her own. So she left but I never got her name, but then the vampire grew just a little so that's good we don't need a lot. So I have been on my own ever since October 13, 1518 and now it is March 29, 2010. Oh and I have a special power and that special is a shield, nobody can't get through my mind, but unless I want them to and I can spread it where it can protect me, oh and I also can do spread it to other people for a while. I am the fastest and strongest vampire in the world I am really not trying to brag but I am because this one vampire said he was the strongest his name was Brad and I beat him up, I didn't kill him just enough where he couldn't fight back, and this other guy named Bob said he was the fastest abut I beat him from racing and they both tell me I am the strongest and fastest vampire.

So right now it is March 29, 2010. I am back in Forks, Washington where I was born I have always picked this place to go one place to another because it was my home town and the other reason is because it always rain here and that the sun barley comes out so, so it's the perfect place for a vampire to stay. So I am in an apartment that is closer to the woods and it is pretty fancy I have the penthouse, I have a lot of money so ever since 1518 I have been gaining money and pretty much you would say that I am rich but I think I'm not that rich just enough for apartments to live in and enough to have a car. I was in my penthouse unpacking my things and while I was unpacking, my other hand went to grab my locket that is around my neck I stop unpacking for a bit to look inside, and inside was a picture of my mom and dad well painting whatever because back in the 1500's there was no cameras back then. I miss them so much. Oh I forgot to mention that I never had a boyfriend and never had my first kiss and I have never liked a boy to be with, so I never found a boy I have been interested in.

So after I was done unpacking. I went to go in the woods to hunt a little, my favourite animal blood to drink in lion really and truly any kind of lion is fine. So after I was hunting a while I relived I smell other vampires that were here, I decided I will check it out later, because I have to find a job and get stuff for school. So I went back to my penthouse and just sat there for a while till I finally turned on the TV and watched it for a bit, until I finally I can go to the hospital to try to be a nurse out there, I have been a nurse for many years, I can work after school. I went grab my purse, a scarf, a jacket, sunglasses, and the keys to the car. Then I was out the door going to the car. The car was a back mustang, it was a very nice car and when I press a button the car can go without a roof or on all I have to do is press a button if I want it on or not. Right now the roof is on so when I went to go get in the car I press the button and then the car no longer have a roof for now. So now I was driving to the hospital and when I got their I can smell the vampire scent again but this time it smelled like only one vampire. I went inside and went to the front desk and I told the lady that I was here to get a job. She told me where to go so I went in the office she told me where to go and when I went inside I saw there was a man, and I went to go sit on the chair that was in front of his desk was a seat that I can sit on, then I went to go sit on the seat and when I did he told me his name was, Mr Mayer. We talked for a bit and he asked me some questions and all that. After a while he told me I got the job, but I only work after school so after school I have to go to the penthouse and getting ready for work and then I go work. So I will be working 4:30-8:30 or 9:00 on some days.

So I went to go shopping for a bit for some clothes, I shopped a little but then I smelled that vampire scent again but it's not the same vampire that I smelled back at the hospital. The smell I smell now and the smell back at the hospital is the same smell I smelled back when I was hunting. I shopped a little bit more because I need to get school supplies, to still get some more clothes, and to get some new nurse stuff and while I was here I decided to check out the book store. So after I was done shopping the back of my car seat was filled with clothes even my trunk was filled with clothes, but my front seat have my school supplies, books and my purse. I was driving back at my penthouse and I dragged the school supplies in the living room the books in my liberty and I put all clothes in the closet. Then I went back in the living room to put the school supplies in the book bag I just bought, after I was done I put the book bag on the chair that was ready for me in the morning.

I decided to go read a book I bought today; it was called the Weathering Heights. I went to go in my liberty while I read, and when I finished the book I saw that it was morning and it was time to get ready for school. I went to go in my room and get ready for school, when I was done; I went to go in my room to get ready for school. When I was done getting ready I was off to school, while I was driving to school without the car roof top so when I was driving everybody started to look at me. When I finally made it to school I found a parking spot that was right next to a... wait a minute that's vampire smell, and I can smell 5 vampires. I parked right next to their vehicle, and I press the button where there's a roof now then I was out the car and was heading toward the office. When I got in there was a lady in the front desk, I walked toward her, but I had to wait because 2 people were in front of me. After the 2 people left it was my turn.

"Hey, I'm Isabella Swan and this is my first day of school." I said, to the lady, she looked over the cabinets, and found my slip and a map.

"Here your slip, Isabella and let your teachers sign it and when it is all sign you bring it back here, and here's a map." She said, while giving me the slip and the map.

"Thank you, but you can call me Bella." I said to her.

"You're welcome, and okay Bella I hope you have a great day and a great time here." She said to me.

"Okay and I also you have a great day to, bye." I said to her.

"Bye." She said.

Then I was out the door and heading to my first class to school today, and later on I am going to have to find out who these 5 vampires I smelled while I was out hunting, at the hospital and while I was shopping also yesterday, and now at the school, I wonder if they drink human blood or animal blood like me, well hopefully I will find out today.

* * *

><p><strong>Well I hoped you enjoy the chapter it I know its not that long but I am hoping the next chapter will be longer. So PLEASE review on my first chapter on this story PLEASE, until next time I put up a chapter oh and I will more likely have a banner for this whole story and a banner for each chapter, on the next chapter I will tell you when there is a banner for this chapter and for this whole story.<strong>

**~PLEASE REVIEW PLEASE~**

**-Lily xx**


	2. Time For School

**SOOOOOOOO SORRY that it took me so long I just started school so its a new school year, so its harder and lots more work to do so here's the next chapter, and the banner to this whole story and the banner to chapter 1 is on my profile now the banners for each chapter is just going to be Bella's outfits, so PLEASE review and tell me what you think of the banners and also tell me what do you think of this chapter, and Bella is not pretending to be somebody else, she's just going to have a job, and go to school. Oh and Twilight-girl-xXx did all the grammer and spelling on chapter 1 and for the rest of the story :)... Stephenie Meyer owns the characters, and the series.**

***~ENJOY THE CHAPTER~***

* * *

><p><em><strong><strong><em>Bella's pov.<em>****_

I was on my way to my 1st period class which is English. I really didn't need to have the map to know my way around, because I already know my way around so I went in my first class of the day and when I entered the room, I can smell vampire scent, but I didn't smell a vampire in the room right now but I can smell that a vampire was in here. I just shook my head and went to the teacher so the teacher can sign my slip, after the teacher sign the slip I went to the sit at the very back like I usually sit at school. Anyway I went to sit at the very back seat and the moment I sat down, I started to hear guys saying that _'the new girl is hot even hotter than Rosalie and the rest of the Cullen girls'_ or _'that new girl is smoky hot, she is like the hottest girl in this whole school no wait the hottest girl in the world'_ is what I can hear them saying, and who the hell is Rosalie and the Cullen's? I just ignored them and pay attention to what the teacher was saying, well you can say I acting like I was paying attention. I would be looking at the teacher but wouldn't be listening because I already know all of this (I have been repeating school ever since they started to make the school). The first time I did do school, I couldn't understand it only because they just started to do it but I got the hang of it later on through the years. So later on threw the class the teacher (the teacher is a women) gave everybody a paper to do, and she told me that I didn't have to do it since it was my first day, but I told her I would do it. She said that was fine but if I turned out having a bad grade she won't count it. So I did the paper and turned it in, I got a 95 A, I know I should have got a 100 A because I have been in school so MANY times (I don't remember how many times I have been in school), but I learned that if you keep on making 100's the teachers will get suspicious, so I just got 2 or 3 wrong. After 10 minutes the bell rang which signal to go to next class, so I put my things in my book bag and went to my next class.

My 2nd period class is Government. So I was walking to my next class but while I was walking to my next class I smelled that vampire scent again but this one was stronger. I just relived that my next class was right next to the class where I smell the vampire in, I can also tell that the vampire is also in Government class too, but just in a different class. So I went to my class room where I'm right next to the class where the vampire is, I entered the class and gave the teacher me my slip and again went the very back of the room, and but this time I am surrounded by boys which I really and truly don't care because I can take care of myself. Besides I am a vampire, so after 10 minutes in this class the boys that I was surrounded in won't stop looking at me, and how I know that well there right next to, I mean how could you not missed that plus I just said that like about 5 minutes ago. After a while in this call I started to get really bored and when I don't usually say that word its really rare for me to say that word, but anyway I started to smell the vampire that is right next to the class where I am in right now and I can also tell that he or she whatever sex the vampire was is also smelling something but I couldn't tell what the vampire was smelling, I'm guess that the vampire is smelling me. Finally the moment the bell rang, I went straight for the door and when I got out and I went straight for my next class and I didn't want to stop and check the vampire out because I don't trust people (and vampires).

My 3rd period class is Trigonometry. I went straight to 3rd period class and then I entered the room, the teacher signed my slip, and then again I went to sit at the very back again. I spent 30 minutes thinking about how I should not let the vampire know I'm here I might have to move again. Then come back later when I think I know that there gone, I don't know how I'm going to plan this I'll think about this later, because right now I have to do a paper work, it took me 20 minutes to finish the paper, the reason why it took me longer because I had to acted like that I had to think about my answers here and there. So I spent the rest of 10 minutes in this class just thinking about the vampire. But I just can't help think about what that vampire is going to be like (like if they drink human blood or animal blood, or something else), or if that vampire has any friends to see if their just like that vampire or not. After a while the bell finally rang, I went out the door and went to my next class.

My 4th period class is Spanish. When I entered the room I could smell the same scent I smelled in English but it's not fresh it smells like its old like it was there ever since Friday (todays Monday) but I can still tell that it was the same one I smelled in English but that one was also not fresh, and the same one I smelled on my way to Government. So I entered my Spanish class, got my slip sign and went to sit at the very back (so far in 1st-4 classes I have been sitting in the very back, which I don't mind and I actually like it anyway). I just sat on the back, still thinking about the vampire and all that. Later on threw the class maybe about 20 minutes in class, the teacher started to teach what this word mean in Spanish. Of course I didn't pay attention because, I learned how to speak Spanish whenever the school let people learn how to speak Spanish in classes. I just grabbed out a piece of paper and just started to draw (I learned how to draw whenever the school let people learned how to draw in classes). When I first started to do art class, and when I started to draw I didn't believe that I could actually draw (not trying to brag or anything). I just draw for about 20 more minutes in class, until the teacher asked me, what does _'colibri'_ mean in English, the answer is _'hummingbird'_ and that's what I said to her. She was impressed because it is my first day in school, then I heard her whisper (to herself) saying that _'I'm going to be just like the Cullen's, more likely'_, why is everybody in this school is always saying about the Cullen's I wonder who they are. After another 20 minutes the bell finally rang.

When the bell rang it means it was a signal that its lunch time. Wow this should be fun... not, it means that I have to pretend that I'm eating the food and that I like it, and it's not really good (to vampires it's not really good). So I went to get in line and I just little things, like an apple, a little steak with some French fries. I paid and went to go sit down; I went to go sit at a corner. Then that's when I started to smell vampires nearby, I looked around and I saw 5 vampires, and I saw that they were all staring at me **(AN: we all know how the Cullen's look like, I don't know how to describe people)**, they there was 2 girls and 3 boys, I can tell that the 2 girls sitting next to the 2 boys and that the 2 boys has their arms around there waist or shoulders that are more likely there mates, but the other boy doesn't seem to have a girl. When I stared at the boys eyes they were golden and I felt a pull of electricity to him. I turned my head away from them and looked at my food. Then I heard footsteps walking toward me and I can smell that it was human, when I looked up I saw that it was a boy.

"Hello my name is Mike Newton." He said, reaching out his hand to shake, but I just waved my hand saying, "Hello Mike please to meet you." I said to him, "I guess." I whispered to myself.

"What's your name?" He asked.

"My name is Bella Swan." I said.

"Please to meet you Bella, but ummm would you like to sit with me over there?" He asked pointing to a table in the middle.

"Ummm no thanks, I'm perfectly fine right here." I said, not saying it in a mean way and not trying to be mean.

"Oh." He said he seems sad.

"I don't mean to be mean but I'll like to get to know around here." I said to him.

"Okay maybe some other time?" He asked.

"Maybe." I said. He smiled and went back to the table that he was pointing at; I just rolled my eyes and went back to 'eating' my food.

After about 20 minutes later of acting like I'm eating it. I started to hear the vampires started talking for the first time, I don't usually like to listen to other people's business but they were talking about me so I'm just wondering.

"Hey, Edward what is she saying in her mind." One of the boys whispered to that guy that is the one to the guy that is the only one in the group that doesn't seem to have a girl, so Edward that's his name.

"For the first time no, I actually can't read her mind." Edward whispered, everybody gasped in shocked, so Edward I can guess that he read people's minds.

"Alice can you see her in any of your visions, that's probably going to happen." One of the boys whispered to the girl that is sitting by the other guy with his arms around her waist.

"No I actually can't, Emmett." Alice whispered to the guy that asked her that question, which is Emmett. So I'm guessing that Alice more than likely can see the future.

"Jasper can you read her emotions." The girl whispered to the guy that is sitting right next to Alice, and that the girl is sitting right next to Emmett.

"No I can't tell how she's feeling, Rosalie." Jasper whispered to the girl that asked the question, which I can also guess that Jasper can read people's emotion.

So they are, Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, Alice and... Edward. Wow he is so cute no wait hot... wait why am I even thinking that. I looked at the time and I saw that there's 10 more minutes before the bell rings, so I got up and throw away this food. When I threw it away, then I went to go back and sit down and waited for the bell to ring. After a while the bell finally rang then I got up and went to my next period. While walking on my way there I was met by a human girl.

"Hey my name is Angela." The girl said.

"Please to meet you Angela, I'm Bella." I said. She seems nice and looks like she is shy.

"Who do you have next?" She asked.

"Biology." I answered showing her my slip.

"Oh I have that class do you need help getting there?" She asked me.

"Yeah sure." I answered.

Then we were on our way to 5th period which is, Biology. When we entered the room, she went to go sit in her seat and I can smell vampire scent, and I saw that Edward was sitting on a desk in the front and that there was an empty seat right beside him and that was the only empty seat in the room, and I also saw that Mike was in the room, oh what fun. I walked toward the teacher and gave the slip to him, (which I believe is Mr Banner) and he signed my slip, and then he said 'to sit right next to the seat _Edward Cullen_' (those were his exact words). So Edward and his friends are the Cullen's, that I keep hearing people saying in this school. So I went to go sit in the empty seat and when I sat down, I saw at the corner of my eye that he was staring at me.

"Hello my name is Edward Cullen." He said.

"I'm Isabella Swan, but I prefer to be called Bella." I said.

"Okay, Bella so what blood do you drink, I know that you're a vampire." He whispered, just enough for my vampire hearing to hear.

"I drink animal blood, and I also know that you're a vampire to, Edward." I answered him also whispering to him just enough to only let him vampire hearing to hear me.

"Can I and my family get to know you better after school?" He asked while whispering.

"Can't I have to go to work after school." I whispered.

"When can our family get to know you?" He asked while whispering.

"I don't usually trust people so I don't know, what blood do you drink." I whispered while asking.

"Animal blood, and why don't you trust people." He asked while whispering.

"I don't want to talk about it, but I will tell you it's the way I was change back in the 1500's." I said.

"Oh." He whispered and he seemed to be shocked when I said back in the 1500's, but after that we didn't say anything else to each other.

When the bell finally rang, I went out the room and I can tell that he was following me (Edward). I turned around and I saw that he was a couple feet behind me.

"Why are you following me?" I asked.

"I want to ask you something." He said.

"What is it?" I asked.

"I just want to know if you know about the wolves around here." He asked.

"Yes I know and they all know that I won't break MY treaty to them." I said. "You have a treaty to." He asked.

"Yes, but before I tell you and your family about my life, I need to be able to trust y'all." I said. He was about to ask something else I stopped him before he did.

"Look if you want to know about anything else, I told you I need to be able to trust y'all, so I'll see you around." I said while leaving, and went to my next class.

I went in my next and last class of the day which is 6th period and it is Gym. My favourite, only because I get to do stuff that I was afraid to do and can't do whenever I was human. I entered the gym and I saw that Mike was in here oh great this should be fun, yeah right like it really is going to be okay, but then I saw that Alice was in here to. She is probably going to ask the same questions like when Edward did. I gave the coach my slip and the coach signed it and gave it back to me. I went to go in the locker room to change, and when I was done changing, I was meant by Alice.

"Hello I'm Alice Cullen." She said.

"Isabella Swan, but I prefer Bella." I said, "And you don't need to ask me questions because Edward did that in 5th period, and you're going to find out from him on want I said, not trying to be mean." I said.

"No that's okay." She said but she stand there for a bit, and then stared at me, I guess she was about to say something else but we had to go, so we went out the locker rooms and went to the gym.

The girls played volleyball, and the boys played basketball. Alice and me where in the same team, after a while playing our team won then we had to go back in the lockers to change, so I went to go change and went to go out the parking area. I went to go gent in my car but then I see that all the Cullen's were outside and I almost forgot that I parked my car right beside theirs. So I walked toward my car anyway and when I was there the Cullen's started to look at me. I just ignored them and entered my car, and when I entered the car and shut the door before I press the button, I put sunglasses on, and then I pressed the button. The roof was out of site and saw that the Cullen's saw me and Emmett had his mouth wide open. I backed up my and then I was off on my way to my penthouse, so I can get ready for work. I parked my car and press the button so it can have a roof again, the I opened my door and got out shut the door and locked my car and then I went up my penthouse to get ready for work.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope this was good enough and I'm so sorry that it took my a while, and its alot longer on what I expected, and its the longest chapter I ever did, and I worked really hard on this chapter so PLEASE review PLEASE, I know it took my a while but PLEASE review, I really did work hard on this, and also check out the outfit banners to this whole story, and for this chapter and chapter 1 and PLEASE tell me what you think of the banners (there on my profile under <span>Banners<span>).**

***~PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW REVEW PLEASE PLEASE~***

**-Lily xx**


	3. A Great Day, I Think

**So here's the next chapter, and I hope you enjoy it as much as I enjoy writing it, Stephanie Meyer owns the Twilight series Oh and I **won't put a banner on what Bella is wearing to work all it is going to be is a n urse outfit, I'll let you imagine what that is going to be, but there is a banner up on what Bella is wearing after she is done working.** **

***~ENJOY~***

* * *

><p><em><strong>Bella's pov.<strong>_

Once I was all ready for work, I went to go get my car keys, and my other stuff that I would at work. I excit my penthouse and went to go down to my car. Once I got there I entered the car and started the engine, then I press the button where there is no roof, and then I was off to the hospital (where I work at). It took me about 10 minutes to get to the hospital, then I went to the parking area where only the workers park at only. I parked, then I press the button where now it has a rook now, then I turned off the engine, then I got out of the car and headed toward the hospital. Oh I forgot to tell you earlier that the manager know's I'm still in school but he thinks I'm '18' years old. When I entered the hospital, I went to Mr Mayer office to, ask for my name tag and to where I start for the day. Once I was right outside his office door, I knocked and he called out to come in. I entered and he smiled at me and I smiled back, then he greeted me to sit down on the chair that was right in front of his desk.

"Hello." He said.

"Hey." I said.

"Well what can I do for you today?" He asked.

"Well I was here yesterday asking for a job as a nurse and you said I got the job, so I was wondering if I can get my name tag and to ask where do I start?" I asked.

"Oh yes I was talking to you yesterday, so sorry I totally forgot, I knew I saw you somewhere before thoe." He said, smiling at me, "your name, please." He said.

"Isabella Swan, but please call me Bella." I said.

"Alright, Bella." He said, then he went to his cabinets from across his room, then he opened one of the cabinets and pulled out a name tag and when I saw its my name tag (I'm a vampire I can see stuff from far away and I mean really REALLY far away). He walked back to his table and sat down and then handed me name tag.

"Here's your name tag, and you can get started by this patient." He said and handed me a paper and everything what the patient have.

"Thank you." I said, then I walked out of the room and sarted to work on my first patient.

While I was walking toward the patient's room, I can smell vampire scent again, then when I looked up I saw a vampire right in front of me, well not really maybe about 50 feet in front of me. When I turned my head to the side I saw that the patient I was heading to is right beside me so I enter the room. When I entered I saw that the patient was a little girl. She looked about 10 years old and I saw a women sitting on a chair right beside the bed. She looked up when she heard me entered, she smiled at me and I smiled back. I looked at the clipboard and I saw that the girl had pneumonia. Aww this poor little girl has pneumonia I hope she gets better soon.

"Hello, I'm Isabella Swan but I prefer Bella, you can call me by my first name or last name." I said to the women, I'm not sure if that's her mother or her Aunt.

"Hello, and please to meet you Bella, I'm Kelly and this is-" She started to say but she stopped and looked at her daughter or neice or whatever that little girl is to her.

"Sarah." I finished for her, and she looked at me, "I have the papers." I said, and she shooked her head, "are you her mother?" I asked.

"Yes I am." She said.

"Is there anything I can get you?" I asked.

"No, but thank you." She said.

"Alright, so I'll be the Sarah's main nurse and her main docotor will be doctor Cullen." I said. She shook her head and smiled, I can't believe that the main docotor is going to be a Cullen, I''l worry about that later.

"I'm glad you are going to be her main nurse you seem to be that the kind of nurse that loves children, plus it also feels like my daughter would be more comforable to have you even thoe we just meet, but I have a feeling she's going to like you." She said, yes its true I would love to have children, and that was so sweet what she just said to me.

"Aw thank you, well I got to go check on other patients." I said, "I'll see you later." I said, while heading to the door.

"Nice to meet you, and I'll see you later, bye." She said.

"Bye." I said while exciting the door. When I got out of the door I saw that the vampire was right in front of me this time just about 5 feet in front of me.

"Hello." He said, looking at me like if he not sure if I'm bad or not.

"Hello." I said.

"May I talk to you, please." He said.

"Not now, maybe after work." I said, then I just walked away to go to my next patient.

_**Edward's pov.**_

I'm at home, in my room, lisening to music, and thinking about that new girl name Isabella or should I say Bella... Bella wow that is such a beautiful name its perfect for an angel like her. WAIT! Why am I thinking like that? She's just so beautiful I can't stop thinking about her but I don't even know her and we don't know if she is bad or not, and I can't seem to read her mind, and its weird that Alice can't see her future, and that Jasper can't read her emotions, and to get her to calm down and all the other emotions thing, like happy, mad, sad, nervous, calming down, and all the other emotions. The I started to hear Emmett's thoughts.

_What's wrong Eddie, you seem like your thinking too much about something._ Emmett thought, while entering my room.

"I'm fine and don't call me that." I said.

"Call you what?" He asked, acting like he don't know.

"You should know jackass." I said.

_Language._ Esme thought. She was in the living, with Alice, Jasper, and Rosalie, Carlise is at work.

"Sorry, Esme." I said.

_Its ok sweetie, just watch you mouth._ She thought.

"Well I was wondering if you wanted to go hunting with me and Jasper." Emmett said, and while he was saying that Jasper was coming in.

"Yeah sure I guess I do need to hunt, it will help me think better." I said, then Jasper, Emmett, and I left my room, then went to go outside to go in the woods.

We are in the woods, Jasper and Emmett went on ahead, I just stayed behind thinking about that girl. For some reason I feel like I should protect her over everything. While I was thinking about her I could smell a heard of deer, I ran after the heard and I caught the one that has the biggest atlars. Then I drank up it all up, while I was still drinking the deer, I heard Emmett, and Jasper heading my way.

_Well that was a big deer with some big atlars._ Emmett thought, and while he was thinking that he was smiling.

After I was done, we went to go hunt a little more because Emmett wants to get a bear. We hunted for a while, and when we finally decided to head back was when in was 8:00. We also decided to have a race, I decided to let them have a head started after about 10 seconds, I finally decided to run and I caught up with them. I ran past them and I was at home first, I waited for about 2 minutes when finally they were here.

"What took ya'll so long." I said, it really wasen't a question. They just shooked their heads and we just laugh, then I went back upstairs to my room.

_**Bella's pov.**_

After I was done working, I got all of my stuff, then I went up to my car, got in, and started the engine. This time I kept my roof on since it was dark, I drove another 10 minutes to get me to my penthouse. I went up in my penthouse, unlock the door, opened the door then entered my penthouse. Once I was inside I went up in my room to change clothes, but I'm going to wear something else in the morning because today was a Monday so tomorrow is Tuesday. When I changed clothes I heard a knock but when I was about to open it I relive its vampire smell and its that same one from the hospital.

"I know you can smell me and hear, just please let me in." He said, all I can smell was him so nobody was around. I opened the door and let him in, I walked him to the living room, he sat down on the couch but I sat down on the other sofa.

"What do you want?" I asked.

"Well I was wondering if you can come over to my place and tell me and my family, what blood you drink and to see if you are a threat because we have a treaty here and we don't want the wherewolves to think that you are part of our family." He said.

"Fine but I also have to tell you that I also have a treaty here." I said. He looked surprise.

"Can you explain what kind with me and my family back at our house?" He asked.

"Sure I guess but I mean no harm." I said.

"Okay, whats your name?" He asked.

"Isabella Swan, but I prefer Bella." I said.

"Oh nice to meet you, Bella." He said, "I'm Carlise Cullen." He said.

"Nice to meet you." I said.

"Well I'll be in my car and you will be following me right?" He asked.

"Yes." I said, he sooked his head then we were out the door.

I was in my car and he was in his then, he went on ahead in front of me and I was following him from behind. After about 30 minutes of driving, I guess we were finally there because Carlise stoped then, I got out of my car and I can smell 6 vampire smell including Carlise which there is 7 vampires here. He lead me to the front door opened it for me I entered the house and it was so beautiful in the inside. When I was inside I was welcome by a women vampire and she looked really nice.

"Why hello there, I'm Esme and welcome to our house." She said.

"Hello please to meet you, I'm Bella." I said.

"Well its also a pleasure to meet you." She said, "everybody come in the dining room, NOW." She said, then everybody was in the dining room except one because there was 7 I smelled but I only see 6.

"Edward get down here right now." Esme said. Then in a blink of an eye he was sitting right in front of me.

"Okay, now that we are all here, everybody this is Bella." Carlise said.

"Hi, Bella." Everybody said.

"Hi." I said.

"Bella, this is Emmett, Rosalie, Alice, Jasper, and Edward." Carlise said, "and of course you already meet me and Esme." He said, I shooked my head at them all and they did back.

"Now Bella do you mind telling us what kind of blood you drink?" Carlise asked.

"I drink animal blood." I said.

"Also earlier you said about also having a treaty, is it with the wherewolves?" He asked.

"Yes." I said, "we made a treaty where if I don't, never attacked any humans or trespassed on their land" I said.

"That's the same treaty we have with them." Carlise said. "We made the treaty with them before Alice and Jasper was with us at that time." He said.

"I made the treaty with them back in the 1520's." I said, dam I didn't mean to say that I don't want them to know how long I have been living. They seem like nice people but I just don't trust them yet.

"Wait did you just say 1520's?" Emmett asked.

"Uhh no." I said.

"Yes you did, dam girl how long have you been a vampire?" Emmett asked.

"Emmett, language." Esme said.

"Sorry, but really how long?" He asked.

"I don't want to tell you yet." I said, "actually that's all I can tell you for now." I said.

"What really, I was wondering how come I can't see your future?" Alice asked.

"I can't tell, sorry but I don't trust anybody right now, I barley even know ya'll I'm sorry but I think I should go." I said, while running out of here.

"Wait." Everybody said.

I ran to my car started the engine and made it out of there as fast as I can. I drove for 20 minutes, and I was at my penthouse now. I ran to my door went inside closed the door and then ran to my bedroom. I just sat there crying my tears out. Part of me wants to tell them because they seem like nice people, but there is something else that I haven't told nobody in my life. These people are after me and I on't want these people to get hurt because of me, espachly that Edward guy. I can't help but think about him, I've never felt this way before with anybody in my entire life. Even thoe we just meet I can't help but feel a big connection with him.

* * *

><p><strong>Well there you go I hope you like the chapter as much as I like writing it, now PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review. I need at least 5 review PLEASE, and the banner for what Bella is wearing after work is on my profile PLEASE check it out. Oh and whoever reviews the story gets, I will send a seek peak to those's who reviews the chapter. )<strong>

***~PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE~***

**-Lily xx**


	4. I Just Can't Okay

**I'll like to say thank you for the ones who has been reviewing this story, so here is the next chapter I hope you like it. **I do not own Twilight or the characters, Stephenie Meyer does, but I wish I did thoe. :)****

*****~ENJOY~*****

* * *

><p><em><strong><strong>Edward's pov.<strong>**_

When Bella ran out of the house, I couldn't help but feel really sad, I wanted to have a chance to talk to her alone, but now I won't get a chance. I don't think I will ever get a chance to talk to her now. I don't know why but I feel really connected to her, I know I already said this already, but its like I should protect her no matter what. While Emmett, and Jasper was trying to go after her, Alice was not looking so great, even her thoughts didn't sound so great either.

_Its all my fault that she left, I shouldn't even asked that question._ Alice thought, while she was looking down on the floor, and Esme putting her arms around her shoulders.

"Alice, its not your fault, its really nobody's fault." I said, while walking toward the couch to sit by her.

"It is my fault, if I didn't ask that question she wouldn't have run off." She said.

"Sweetie, its not your fault like, Edward said its no nobody's fault." Esme said.

"But-" Alice started to say, but Esme cut her off.

"No but's." Esme said, Alice was about to say something again, but Esme gave her the look to not say anything about it again, so Alice didn't say anything.

I heard Jasper and Emmett coming threw the porch, they came inside, and came in the living room where the rest of us were. I moved to the other couch so, Jasper can sit by her. Emmett went to go sit by Rose, and Carlise was sitting by Esme, which Esme is sitting by Alice.

"So to see you two here without, Bella I'll say that ya'll didn't catch her." Carlise said, while looking at Emmett the Jasper.

"No." Emmett and Jasper said at the same time.

"Did you at least find out where she lived while ya'll were following her." Carlise asked.

"No, but for some reason we lost her, she was to fast, and when I mean fast I meant fast, she seem like she's faster then, Edward." Jasper said, and when he said that everybody looked surprised.

Everybody was quiet for a while, then finally I decided that I couldn't take it anymore because hearing their thoughts is just too depressing. When I got up and head for the door, I heard Esme thought asking me where I am going.

"I'm going to hunt for a bit, I need to think for a bit." I said, to Esme while looking at her, she shook her head, and I turned to the door again, then I went outside and ran to the woods.

I ran, till I smelled mountain lion near by. Thats what I was looking for, when I found the mountain lion I went behind a bush and just stayed their for a bit, I coudn't help but sniff it again and smell the tasty blood from the mountain lion. I crouched down and I was about to jump for it but somebody beet me to it. The person who beet me to it was... Bella. She braked the mountain lion's head in no time and started to drink the blood till their was any blood left in the lion. After she was done, she buried it.

"Edward I know your their, you can come out." She said, while still looking away from me.

"Bella why did you run away like that?" I asked, while coming out of the bushes.

"I just wanted to get out of their, I don't like that many vampires around me like that." She said, still facing away from me, but I could tell she was lying, but I didn't question why she was lying, because it looks like that she just dosen't want to tell us wants going on with her yet.

"Okay but you should come back with me, back at the house." I said.

"No I just need time to think." She said.

"Can you at least turn around and look at me?" I asked, she shooked her head no, and I sign.

"Why?" I asked.

"You might think that I'm weird." She said.

I ran right in front of her and I only caught a glimpse because the moment I was right in front of her she turned around facing her back to me, but I saw just enough to know that she has been crying. I shook her shoulders to get her to turned around.

"Bella, why have you been, crying?" I asked, "and why don't you turn around?" I asked.

"I already told you why I couldn't turn around, because you will think I'm weird." She said.

"Bella, how does that make me think thats weird?" I asked another question, man why have I been asking so much question, damit now I'm asking mysef a question, I need to stop asking so much questions.

"Because, you saw my face I have been crying, and you will think that I'm weird for even crying." She said.

"No I don't think your weird for crying." I said.

"Why you say that, us vampires think its just danm stupid for even us vampires to cry, and its normal for humans to cry." She said.

"Well 1st off whoever said that is just plain stupid themselves and 2nd it dosen't matter if your human or a vampire it dosen't matter who you are, everybody has to cry sometimes even I cry sometimes." I said.

Her back was still faced to me we just stand there silent for a bit, till finally she turned around faced me, just a couple feet away from me, and she seemed alot better which I'm glad. She just stared at me for a mintue till she smiled at me, and I smiled back.

"Better?" I asked.

"Better." She answered, "I have to go, thank you for talking to me when I was being a pain in the ass." She said.

"Your wecome, and your not a pain in the ass, you just wasen't yourself." I said.

"Again thank you, and I'll see you tomrrow in class." She said, she was about to walk away when I stop her.

"Wait why don't you sit with us at lunch?" I offered.

"I wish I could but I just can't, not now I'll try to sit with ya'll some other time." She said, still faced away from me.

"Promise?" I asked, it took her a while to finally answer back.

"Promise." She said.

"Okay, see you tomrrow in class." I said.

"Yeah see you..." She looked at the time real quick and started to talk again, "in a few hours." She said, then she was gone in a blink in a eye, danm she can run.

I looked at my time and relive that she was right, in a few hours school will be starting... Damit, I forgot to as why she was crying, oh well. I started to run back to the house, and I didn't stop running till I reached my bedroom. I took a shower, and then put of the cothes I will be wearing at school another day in misery hell, but now since Bella came in town, its not so bad anymore.

_**Bella's pov.**_

I ran till I reached my penthouse, I unlock the door then I ran to my room, took a shower, dry my hair, and then put on the clothes I will be wearing at school today. Once I was ready for school, I went to the living room then sat down on the couch, and I just can't help but think about the conversation me and Edward had in the woods. It was not a big deal conversation but they way he was cheering me up actually helped, I was happy when he was trying to cheer me up, and it worked. I smiled at the thought of him holding me in his arms, holding hands, looking into each other eyes, and kissing... OH HOLD IT RIGHT THERE GIRL! You just met him and your already thinking of him that way, your taking things too fast, but I just can't help but think about him its like I've known him all of my life, but its only been a day.

When I looked at the time I relive that it was time to go to school. I grabed my bookbag, and my sunglasses, I was out the door locking it, and I was heading to my car. Once I got their I entered started the engine pressed the button where there is no longer a roof. I drove till I got to the school, when I got their I saw that the Cullens cars (or should I say one of them is a jeep), was here. I went to the oppisite direction, and I was still really close to the school but I was two roads from the left away where they were. I clicked the button where there is a roof again, cut off the engine then I went out of my car and then locked it, and I decided to just stand outside of my car for a while to write some things. I went to the front of my car and just leaned against it, and grab my journal out of my bookbag to write for a bit. After writing for a bit, I finally stoped because I started to hear what Mike was saying from the other side of where I was parking.

"Just wait and see I will get Bella to like me, and then we will be dating." He said to himself, "okay I'm going to ask her again to sit with me, and the others." He said to himself, wow he is talking to himself... shocker!

Then I heard him close the van (which this black guy owns), and then he started to walk towards me. I put up my journal back into my bookbag and started to walk toward the building.

"Bella." He yelled out, I stoped but when I did I rolled my eyes and took out a breath, and I turned around to face him. He was really close to me so my right hand went to his chest to pull him back. So he is just a couple feet away.

"What do you want Mike?" I asked.

"Can you sit with me and my other friends that sit with us?" He asked.

"I'm sorry but I can't I'm still trying to get used to the school." I said.

"Okay well probatly next time, promise." He said.

"Again sorry don't want to hurt your feelings but there is probatly ain't never going to be a next time, so sorry." I said, and with then I walked away, and entered the building. Once I was in I stop because I started to hear the Cullens talk about me.

"Wow that Mike guy must really like her if he keeps on asking to sit with." Emmett said.

"Yes he does because I keep on hearing his thoughts about her and there not pretty." Edward said with anger in his voice when he said that.

"Edward did you ask Bella the same question last night when you saw her on while you were hunting, because I saw a vision last night that you did." Alice said.

"No wonder you didn't say anything." Jasper said.

"Yes but Edward did you, be honest with me." Alice said.

"Yes I did." Edward said.

"Why." They all said the exact same time, except Edward.

"Because so she can have somebody to talk to, and maybe that she would want to be our friends." Edward said.

"Well that was really nice to offer, but too bad she said no." Alice said while frowning.

I decided to stop lisening from there I went ahead to go to my 1st period class. Once I got in my first class I knew this was going to be a bad day today.

Once I was in lunchroom and thew disgusting food I went to go sit down where I sat yesterday. Of course nobody sits there which I'm glad, after finishing this disgusting food I heard footsteps coming and when I just put my head up just a little bit just enough to see who it is and where they can't see me looking. Of course it was Mike with a tray in his hand and I can tell he is going to sit by me. I grabbed my tray and my bookbag then I went to dump the tray and left the lunch room, but before I left I heard Mike.

"Damit." He said, then I heard the Cullens.

"She really needs to sit with us, plus I would her be my best friend." Alice said, and I saw that everybody shook there heads.

I just left the lunh room as fast as I can in human speed, beacsue I can tell one of them was going to try to look for me. I went to my 5th period class, and I knew I will be talking to Edward in the class today. When I entered I saw that the teacher was inside.

"Hey." I said.

"Oh hey the bell dosen't ring for another 5 minutes." The teacher said.

"Yeah I know but I wanted to come in early if thats okay with you." I said.

"Oh certainly." He said.

"Thanks." I said.

"Your welcome." He said.

So I went to go sit in my seat, I took out my book and started to read for a bit while I waited for class to start. Finally the bell rang to signal kids to go to there next class, after a while waiting Edward was the first to come in. He must be shocked to see me here first, well he must have been the first one to come in class first. I put up my book and Edward walked to sit by me. Then the rest of the people came in and when class started me and Edward were quiet, for the whole period, which I was not expecting. When the bell finally rang to go to our next class, I got out of here as fast as I can in human speed again. Edward didn't bother to follow me this time, which is good. When I entered PE, Alice came right toward me.

"Hey, Bella." She said.

"Hey, Alice." I said.

"Come on we have to get ready for PE." She said.

"Okay." I said, then we went in the girls locker room, I changed into my PE clothes. Good thing the girls and boys are seprate to play in PE, when I was ready Alice draged me out to start PE. After a while starting PE, Alice started to talk to me.

"Bella, can you please please please sit with us tomorrow, please." She said.

"Alice I will tell you like I told Edward, I can't okay." I said.

"Just please, just sit with us tomorrow and if you don't want to do it again thats fine but if you like sitting with us to talk to then sit with us everyday but just try sitting with us tomorrow, please." She said.

"I don't know." I said.

"PLEASE." She whispered but if people were not around she more likely would have yelled.

"Okay, I'll sit with tomorrow but if I don't want to do it again I don't have to." I said.

"Yay, and deal." She said, taking out her hand to shake and I shake it.

After PE was over I went to my car to finally go home. Once I was inside my car I started the engine and press the button where there is no roof and I backed out of the parking spot and I was off. Finally school is done for today, I went to my penthouse to get ready for work.

_**A mystery's pov.**_

Damit, we need to find that girl so that I can use her to destroy the Volturi's. I never became the leader but I will be once I get my hands on Bella, she is the most powerful vampire. She dosen't know that but I can't let her know that at all. I have an idea to how I will get her and find her.

"Hey how are we going to get Bella when there is only three of us." One of my group members said.

"Yeah, sweetie how?" One of my other group members said witch she is my mate.

"I have an idea how we will be getting Bella and how to find her." I said.

"Ooo what is it." He said.

"We are going to start an army." I said.

They both smiled that have an evil smile, and I smiled with them.

* * *

><p><strong>Well there's the next chapter of the story, I hoped you liked it please review and tell me what you think. Oh and if you want a preview on the next chapter please review. Oh and there's 2 cars up in my profile that is Bella's I don't know which one to pick so you pick and the banner to this chapter is also on my profile, its what Bella is wearing at school.<strong>

**Also I have a poll on my profile, I really nedd ya'll to vote please this is what I''m asking "Which Twilight Faniction story should I do next? Read the summary at the bottom to know what each title is going to be about." So PLEASE vote on it and look out for the winning story. I'll be telling you which story wins on next chapter or chapter 6. :)**

***~PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE~***

**-Lily xx**


	5. Having Feeling's For Her & Him?

**Well I would like to say thank you to the ones that are reviewing this story. I hope you like the next chapter. I don't own Twilight at all, but I wish I did thoe :)**

***~ENJOY~***

* * *

><p><em><strong>Edward's pov<strong>_

When I saw Bella leave in that car I coudn't help but look at her, and when she was no longer in view I turn to everybody (Alice, Jasper, Rose, and Emmett) they were looking at me, like they couldn't believe it. I looked behind me to see if they were staring at something else, but I looked back at them and I knew they were defenitly looking looking straight at me.

"What?" I asked.

"Why were you staring at Bella like you couldn't help but stare at her and it look like thats all you wanted to do." Alice said.

"I wasen't staring at her like that." I said.

"Aha, so you admit that you were staring at her." Alice said.

"Dude you were just served by a girl." Emmett said.

"Shut the fuck up." I said.

"But Edward seriously why were you looking at Bella like that thoe." Alice said.

"I don't know." I said, whileing looking down at the ground.

"Aha, so you admit that-"

"EMMETT!" Alice, Jasper, and Rose said at the same time.

"What?" He asked.

"We get it okay that Edward is admiting it." Jasper said.

"Fine be that way." Emmett said.

"I think Edward is in love." Alice said being all cheerful and smiling at the same time.

"No I'm not." I said, and they all just looked at me.

"Oh my god, this is Edward's first crush, I need a picture to know that this is the picture that Edward has a crush on somebody, for the first time." Alice said, then out of know where she pulled out a camra and took a picture of me before I could even move.

"ALICE!" I yelled and I started to chase her, in human speed.

Everybody (Jasper, Emmett, and Rose) started to laugh then Alice gave the camra to Emmett and he put it in his pocket where I won't be able to get, damit now I won't ever get it because Emmett and Alice really knows how to hide stuff really easily, even when I read there minds they really don't think about it, and I can't seem to find it deep in there thoughts, so I guess they really try so I won't know, assholes'.

"Assholes'." I said

"Well you won't think of me an asshole when I say that Bella is going to sit with us in the cafeteria." Alice said, and we all looked at her, so thats what she was trying to hide in her mind.

"Alice how did you convince her, I try to." I said.

"I just said 'just sit with us tomorrow and if you don't want to do it again thats fine but if you like sitting with us to talk to then sit with us everyday but just try sitting with us tomorrow' is what I told her." She said.

"sweetheart its great she is going to sit with us but is it a little bit over board to say 'if you like sitting with us to talk to then sit with us everyday' is that kind of harsh even if she did like it dosen't mean she should sit with us everyday, let her choose that, and don't forget she just moved here, so just give her chance to get used to it here." Jasper said, and we all shook our heads.

"Yeah your right I will tell her that tomorrow." Alice said.

"Promise?" Jasper asked.

"Promise." She said, and he leaned over and gave her a quick kiss.

"So are we ready to go back to the house?" Rose asked.

"Yeah." We all said at the same time.

I get in my Silver Volvo C30, Jasper gets in the passenger seat, Alice goes in the back seat and I get in the driver seat, Rose and Emmett goes in Rose's Red Convertible. Then I started the engine and we were out of the school now and I saw threw my mirror that Rose was following us. After a while of driving we were finally back at home I parked the car, me, Alice, and Jasper, we got out of the car then I locked the car and went straight to my room. Once I was in my room I started to listen to music I didn't really pay attention on what I was listening to I just needed something to calm me down, the reason why I needed something to calm me down, I went to sit down on my couch then Esme came in all of a sudden.

"Hey sweetie." She said, walking toward me and sitting down on the couch next to me.

"Hey." I said.

"Alice told me what happen at school today." She said.

"She did?" I said, and she shook her head, "but I didn't hear ya'll talking." I said.

"We were talking threw a piece of paper, so nobody knew what we were talking about." She said. "Sweetie, are you really starting to have feeling's for her?" She said. "Here lets do it threw a piece of paper." She said.

She grabed a piece of paper and pencil then started to write. (_Esme_, **Edward**.)

_I will ask this again, are you starting to have feeling's for Bella._

**Honestly I don't know, I think I am, I'm just not 100% sure.**

_Sweetie if you do start to its okay to show it and tell it to us we will be here for you I promise._

**But I'm worried that ya'll would not want anything to do with me.**

_No that's not true what makes you think that._

**That we don't even know her and that she is not even part of the family.**

_Even thoe we don't even know her and that she is not part of the family dosen't mean we will not have anything to do with you, we all love you too much to let that happen no matter what your decission is we will love you no matter what._

**Thanks.**

_No problem sweetie and don't forget we are here for you._

**I know and I won't forget that.**

_Oh and by the way we will never know if she will be part of the family, except Alice._

**No she won't be able to remember Bella can block all of us.**

_Oh yeah I forgot. Well I'm going to go hunting with Carlise before he goes to work in about 3 hours._

**Okay.**

With that Esme left the room and went hunting with Carlise. I just stayed in my room and thought about what Esme was saying 'are you really starting to have feeling's for her', but I don't know, but everytime I look at her I just can't seem to stop looking at her and I can't get her off my mind. For the rest of the day and night I just listen to my music and thought really hard if I do have feeling's for and I am starting to think that I am starting to have feeling's for her.

_**Bella's pov.**_

After threw a hard day at school and at work, the night was the only thing today that was calm. So another day at school, but this time I have to sit with the Cullens' because I made a deal with Alice. Now I am getting ready for school, once I was ready I grabed my sunglasse's and I did the same thing like yesterday morning, get in my car and yada yada yada. So once I was at school and parked my car I went straight for class, same old classes. Finally it was lunch and for some reason I'm happy that I'm out of classes, but also nervous that I'm going to have to eat lunch with the Cullens'. I just payed for my food all of a sudden I heard my name.

"Bella." Once I heard my name I knew it was Alice, I turned and saw Alice. "Hey, Bella." She said a feet or 2 away.

"Hey, Alice." I said.

"Follow me." She said, I listen to her and started to follow her.

When we got to her table I saw that everybody was there Rosalie sat by Emmett, Edward sat by Emmett, nobody was sitting by Edward on the other seat then Alice, and Jasper sat by Alice. So I had to sit between Alice and Edward so that's what I did.

"Hey, Bella." Everybody said. Well Jasper, Alice, Emmett, and Edward anyway Rosalie just sat down saying nothing.

"Hey." I said. Then I decided to take one bite of my food. I feel like I have to puke, but I didn't, but seriously how do these people eat this stuff.

"So, Bella if you don't mine me asking, but I would really like to know what year, month and day when you were changed." Emmett said, then everybody stared at, with the look their saying don't make her run off again.

"It was October 13, 1518." I said, I decided to tell them because even thoe I just met them not too long ago I am starting to trust them, but I not that much. When I said that they all started to stare at me in shocked like they either can't believe I finally told them or that I have been a vampire for that long, don't know which.

"Danm." Emmett said.

"I heard that the first vampire was transformed that day, but their was a vampire before that, but I also heard that the vampire killed the vampire that turned her or him." Jasper said, everybody turned to look at him in shocked. "Was that you?" He asked, then everybody turned to me.

"Yes that was me and that's all I'm going to about me okay I still don't trust ya'll yet maybe a little, but its just a smidge I'm sorry." I said.

"No its okay." Edward said. "We understand." He said to me, then he turned to look at everyone. "Right everyone." He said.

"Yeah." They all said.

"Thanks." I said.

"No problem." Alice said, and we all eat just a bit, but then when nobody is looking we would put it in our napkins. Lunch was finally over, then Edward started to talk to me.

"Can I walk you to our next class because we do have the next class together." He said, looking nervous.

"Sure." I said.

Then we started to head for our class. When we got there he open the door for me so I went in and then I go sit down at my seat and then Edward sat down right beside me. I smiled at me and I smiled back at him, I almost forgot my manners when he open the door for me.

"Thank you." I said.

"For what?" He asked.

"For holding the door open, I ment to say it when you opened it." I said.

"Oh no problem." He said.

After that we said nothing else to each other the only time we did was when we had to do a lab together, but other then that nothing about other things besides doing lab work. When it was time to go to our next class we left the class and before I went to my PE class, Edward started to talk to me.

"Bye, Bella see you tomorrow." He said.

"Bye, Edward see you tomorrow." I aslo said, after that we went on our seperate ways. Once I was in PE, Alice came right up to me.

"Hey, Bella." She said.

"Hey Alice." I said.

"So did you have fun sitting with us, tell me the truth." She said, looking all hyper.

"Okay fine I did like it okay." I said.

"Yay, so you will sit with us for now on?" She asked.

I thought about it for a minute because if I do get to know them and I got attached to them it won't be so bad, but it will be bad when I have to leave them, but its for their safety, I don't want them to get involve on what's going on with me, but they don't have to know because I won't tell them. Alright I made my decision.

"Okay I will sit with ya'll for now on." I said and she started to jump up and down over and over and over.

"Yay I'm so happy." She said.

I'm glad I made her happy, but I will hate it when I have to leave them so they won't get hurt. I just don't want anybody to be involved for what I'm going threw, with these other vampires. After PE, I went straight for my car to leave so I can get ready for work, but before I left I saw Edward stare at me he waved and I waved back and then I left. On my way home I was starting to think about Edward. Why am I always thinking about him? I barley even know the guy, but then I started to relive it, but I am starting to think that I am starting to have feeling's for him.

_**A mystery's pov.**_

"Did you find her?" I asked.

"No sure we haven't." He said.

"Danm it, she sure hide hersef real good this time." I said.

"Sweetheart, how are we going to find her now?" My mate asked.

"I don't know, but mark my word we will find Bella I need her power." I said.

"I wish we already found her, I'm sick and tired of finding her." She said.

"Don't worry we will find her." I said, then I started to smile because I think I know where she is.

"What's that smile for?" She asked.

"I think I know where she is." I said.

She started to smile and my buddy also started to smile and of course I did also.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm so so so sorry it took me so long. For now on I'm going to try to post every 3-4 days or once a week, but I hope you liked the chapter and the Bella's outfit is on my profile I hope you enjoyed the chapter because I sure did. Please review the chapter, please I will give the ya'll a preview of the next chapter, IF you review so PLEASE review.<strong>

**Also I would like to say thank you so much for voting on my poll there was a tied, but it worked out fine so the winning story is "Faith". Again thank you so much for voting, now look out for the story on my profile page.**

***~PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE~***

**-Lily xx**


	6. A Day With The Girls

**I'm glad ya'll like the story so far and the winning story ya'll voted "Faith" well I don't know when I am going to post the first chapter so look out for it.**

***~ENJOY~***

* * *

><p><em><strong>Bella's pov.<strong>_

_5 weeks later_

I was at my apartment in my penthouse just hanging around their is no school today and I'm off at work because today is a Saturday, so I'm getting a break. Yay I am always looking forward to the weekened because no school or work. 5 weeks has passed since I started to eat with the Cullens' I have gotton to know them all **(AN: The Cullens' haven't changed, they are still the same in the books)**. The ones' that I am really closed to will have to be Alice, Esme, Emmett, and Edward, but Edward is the one that I am closest to. He talks to me and actually understands me better than the other Cullens. Its because I really like him alot but I don't think he feels the same way, I started to relive that I have fallen in love with him when he played the paino and it was a really pretty sound to it.

_*~Flashback~*_

_While I was walking around in the Cullens' home I started to hear music I followed where the music was coming from and when I got where the music was coming from, I saw that it was right threw this door and when I opened the door I saw that it was Edward who was playing music not only that but he was playing the paino. I was just standing there just enjoying the music, then all of a sudden he stoped._

_"You can come in, you don't have to stand there." Edward said, if I was human I would have blushed. I walked in and I sat down next to Edward._

_"Hey." I said._

_"Hey." He said. "Do you play?" He asked._

_"I don't know, I have a paino and a guitar where I live but I barley even play it." I said._

_"Well, how about you play a little on my paino and I will judge if you could play or not." He said._

_"No its okay we can do that some other time I came in here to see what that music was coming from I got curious." I said._

_"Oh okay and yeah that music playing was me." He said, I just smiled._

_"Do you mind telling me what was that you were playing and did you write it yoourself?" I asked._

_"Well first I did write it myself and second it dosen't have a name yet, I'm still trying to think of the name." He said._

_"Oh so you write songs?" I asked._

_"Yes I do." He said._

_"Do you mind playing that song again?" I asked._

_"Sure I don't mind." He said._

_He turned back to his keyboards and his fingers started to move around the keyboards, playing that song. That song felt like it was ment for me and it was a beautiful song, I started to smile when he was finishing up the song. He stoped playing and turned back to me he smiled at me and I smiled back._

_"So how did you like it?" He asked._

_"I loved it, it was beautiful." I said. "Thank you." I said._

_"What for?" He asked._

_"For playing that song." I said._

_"No problem." He said and then I huged him without even thinking and I can tell he was in shocked, but then he put his arms around me and return the hug. That's when I knew that I have fallen in love with him._

_*~End of Flashback~*_

Just thinking about it brought a smile to my face he always brought a smile to my face, I don't know why, but he always does. After all these weeks they still don't know where I live and they have been trying to get me to tell them so they can visit. Also I am getting a feeling that they at least know that something is going on with me I can tell by their faces.

So right now I'm in my living room with on some really short shorts and a tank top on, since I'm just around the house I'll be wearing this because I am not out in town and its my penthouse so I can do what I like when I like. I am watching a little of TV being bored have nothing else to do since I already cleaned up the entire penthouse, during the night. Then I heard a knock before I answer it I went to get on some sandals on, then I we to go see who was knocking. This is the very first time that I have ever have somebody knock on my ever since I moved back here. When I open the door I regreted to open it because for one thing I should have smelled who it was and I should have run out the window the moment I heard the door knock because once I open the door, she pulled me into a hug.

"Alice you can let me go." I said, once I said that she let me go.

"We finally found out where you live." She said.

"How did you find out?" I asked, smacking my hand to my forehead.

"Well lets just say that yesterday that we follow you home just to see where you live." She said.

"We?" I asked.

"Me, Jasper and Edward." She said.

"I told ya'll that I didn't want ya'll to know." I said.

"Well I'm actually glad we found out because now we can visit." She said, while walking past me letting herself in then walking to sit on the couch in the living room.

"Come in I guess wait never mind because YOU LET YOURSELF IN." I shouted the last four words.

"Sorry, don't close the door yet more people are coming in." She said, then all of a sudden Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett and Edward... Edward! I'm actually glad that he is here, but Edward didn't come in yet he just stand outside the door and the moment he saw me his eyes went wide open because I was wearing really short shorts and a tank top so I guess you can say that he is looking over my body.

"You know you might as well come in since that's what they all are doing." I said.

"I was actually waiting for your permission to let me come in anyway." Edward said, well at least he's being a gentleman.

"Well come on in." I said.

"Thank you." He said.

"No thank you." I said.

"For what?" He asked, while coming inside and he closed the door right behind him.

"For at least waiting outside my door till I let you in because SOME PEOPLE DON'T EVEN KNOW HOW TO DO THAT AT LEAST." I yelled the last 11 words to everybody that is in the room.

"Sorry." They all said.

"Yeah of course you are say that to my cat." I said.

"Sorry kitty." Emmett said to my kitten.

Oh I forgot to tell you I have a new kitten now I just got it yesterday, while hunting see I was hunting and I was about to kill the kitten but I couldn't the pure white fur and those green eyes (Edward told me he had green eyes when he was human) so once I saw those I eye's I couldn't kill her and yes the kitten in a girl. I named her Snowy.

_*~Flashback~*_

_I was out hunting when all of a sudden I smelled a cat when I saw the cat I grabed her immediately and I was fixing to drink her blood since she was the only animal I could find right now, but I froze before I could even bite her. I stoped because those green eyes had fear and loved I couldn't help, but not bite her and suck all of her blood out of her body. Then she started to meow and I started to smile._

_"Hey there kitty." I said to the kitten while petting her, she responded with a meow._

_"Where did you come from?" I asked the kitty while smiling at her, she didn't say anything back._

_"Do you have a home?" I asked and the moment I said that she meowed, but it was a really sad meow._

_"Would you like to come home with me?" I asked, she meowed again, but this time she actually had a cheerful meow and it seemed like she understand me._

_"Alright lets go home." I said._

_Then I started to run back home to our penthouse._

_*~End of Flashback~*_

I smiled back at the memory even thoe it was yesterday.

"You really have a kitten?" Emmett asked.

"Yeah so what I can have one if I want, even thoe I'm a vampire dosen't mean I can't have a kitten." I said walking toward the kitten and picking her up once I picked her up she started to pur.

"Well I think she's cute." Alice said, walking toward me petting the kitten and the cat lean in.

"When did you get her?" Jasper asked.

"Yeserday." I said.

"How did you find her?" Emmett asked, I rolled my eyes and I explained everything except the green eyes I just said that I felt really close to her.

"Oh well at least you will have company around." Emmett said.

"Yeah." I said, but when I said that I looked down.

"You okay, Bella?" Alice asked.

"Yeah." I said and I looked back up, "so what are ya'll really doing here?" I asked.

"Well Rosalie, Esme, me and you are going to go shopping and Carlise, Jasper, Emmett and Edward are going to go hunting, it's going to be like a girl day out and the guys will have a guy day out." Alice said.

"Wow that sounds fun." I said.

"So will you go out shopping with us, please please please PLEASE." Alice yelled out the last word.

"Okay fine, just let me change real quick." I said, laughing at the same time.

Then I started to run up to my room from upstairs and I went to my closet to change. Once I was ready, I got out of my closet and the moment I was out Alice was in my room before I could even close my door to my closet. She was sitting down on my bed.

"OMG you have one of the best clothes of all time." Alice said.

"Thanks." I said.

"Where on Earth did you buy them at?" She asked, while she ran in my closet going over my clothes.

"I bought most of them online, where the real most best clothes are in but some of them I got in the mall." I said.

"Ooo you are going to have to show me where you found it online, sometimes." She said.

"Okay." I said.

We went downstairs to meet up with everybody else, when me and Alice was back in the livingroom everybody stoped talking and turned around to look at us. Edward also started to look at me and smiled at me, I smiled back in return.

"Where is your piano and guitar?" Edward asked.

"Its upstairs right beside my room." I said.

"Do you mind if I come and see them?" He asked.

"Sure, follow me." I said, then I turned to Alice, "I'll be right back." I said to her.

"Okay take the time you need." She said.

I just shooked my head in a confusing way because Alice was smiling in a weird way, which is not good. I started to head back upstairs so I can show Edward where my piano and guitar is and he was following me. Once we were in the room I immediately saw my guitar and piano, Edward just started to look around the room.

"So what do you think?" I asked.

"I really like the room, the piano and the guitar." He said.

"Why thank you." I said, it really wasen't a question. I started to head back to door but Edward stoped me by grabing my arm it wasen't too hard judt enough to make me stop.

"What?" I asked.

"Umm... uhh... if your not sure that you can play then why do you have these?" He asked.

I was actually speechless because honestly I know how to play but I'm not sure if I am that good like Edward. While I was thinking about it Edward just stared at me waiting for his question to be answered. Finally after a while I answer his question.

"Honestly I know how to play but I am not that good like you." I said.

"Then why did you say you didn't know how to play?" He asked.

"Because I was embarrassed." I said.

"Why thoe?" He asked.

"Because your music sounded way better then mine." I said.

"Well you can't judge yourself you have to have somebody else to also judge, plus I don't think mine is better than your's I bet your's is better then mine." He said.

"No your's is better." I said.

"Than how about you play a song real quick and don't act like you can't do it." He said.

"I can't I got to go shopping with Alice, Esme and Rosalie." I said.

"They can wait." He said, then all of a sudden everybody came in the room.

"Yeah we can wait play a song." Alice said.

"I don't know." I said.

"Come on Bella please." Edward said.

"Fine, just a quick one." I said, "which one the guitar or piano, I'll do the other one later." I said.

"How about the paino, sweetie." Esme said.

"Sure." I said, then I headed toward the paino.

Then I started to play the keyboards it was just a simple lullaby my mom used to sing me to sleep back in the 1500's. I played it for a while and everybody just sat there lisening to my music for awhile till I finally ended the lullaby. When I got up from the bench (where you sit to play the piano) everybody looked at me.

"What?" I asked.

"What song where you playing?" Emmett asked.

"Just a lullaby my mom used to sing to me to sleep when I was young." I said.

"That's a really good song." Jasper said.

"Thank you." I said.

Then we all just stand in that room saying nothing else, then all of a sudden Alice started to talk because we know she can't stand silence.

"Okay lets go shopping." Alice said, pulling me with her out of the room, Rosalie and Esme is walking behind giggling, while the boys start laughing.

"Bye, Bella." Edward said.

"Bye, Edward." I said.

Before we left the guys left first because we can't leave first because I need to lock the apartment, before we walked out the house I went to my kitten.

"Bye, Snowy." I said and she meowed back more likely say bye, I pet her left her food and water, then I left the apartment and locked my door.

"Ready?" Alice asked.

"Ready." I said.

We were finally at the shopping around, looking at jewerly, clothes, shoes and high-heels. We were having so much well besides Alice making me into her barbie doll. Everytime I turn around she wants me to try on something don't get me wrong I love to shop, but I do not like to be somebody's barbie doll. Right this minute I just got done trying on some new cute high-heels, I decided to buy them when I turned around to go buy the heels of course here comes Alice with a dress, oh no (but I actually love the dress).

"Hey Bella try this dress on please." She said, see what did I tell you.

"Why?" I asked her, she looked at me like I was crazy, "don't get me wrong the dress is beautiful." I said.

"Because its beautiful and I want to see how it looks on you, please." She said.

"Fine." I said.

"Yay." She almost yelled out damn that girl is lound, I took the dress from her and tried on the dress and to be honest it looked good on me I really love it, but there is no reason for me to buy it.

"Bella, come out let us see." Alice yelled from the other side from the door, I came out the door the moment I was out they all gasped.

"What do you think?" I asked.

"It looks really beautiful on you, sweetie." Esme said.

"Yeah." Rosalie and Alice said at the same time.

"Thanks Esme, Alice and Rosalie." I said.

"Please you can call me Rose." Rose said, I just smiled back in return.

"I am definitely going to buy that dress." Alice said.

"No, Alice there is no reason to buy it if we are not going to use it." I said.

"We are." Alice said having that idea look on her.

"But Alice-" I started to say but she cut me off.

"No Bella I already made my decision." She said.

"I'm going to buy these heels, I will be right back." I said.

"Okay." They all said.

I went to the cashier front desk, but I had to wait in line, so after about 5 minutes of waiting it was my turn. Once I put the heels up in the desk so the guy can scan it, put them in a bag and telling me how much it would be. Also the guy would not stop looking at me so I knew right then that he is going to start flurting on me.

"That will be $51.37." He said, I got out three 20 bills out and handed them to him, then he gave me, my change, "so are you new here?" He asked.

"Yes." I said not keeping my eyes on him.

"Do you have a boyfriend?" He asked.

"No." I said.

"Do you have plans this weekened?" He asked.

"Yes." I said.

"Oh, well whenever you don't have plans can you give me a call?" He asked, while handing me a piece of paper which I presume is his number.

"Sorry, but I don't take people's number until I get to know them." I said, while walking away with my heels and change.

"I saw that guy flurting on you." Alice said.

"Yeah so what?" I asked while we walked out of the mall.

"So why didn't you say yes about the number?" Rose asked.

"Because I don't know him and I don't like him, I know what he was doing." I said.

"Is it because you like somebody else, sweetie." Esme said.

"What... no." I said.

"Bella we know." Alice said.

"Know what?" I asked.

"Bella don't play that way." Rose said.

"What?" I asked.

"Bella we know that you like Edward." Alice said and I just kept walking being silence.

"Bella are you okay, sweetie." Esme said, while walking toward me.

"Yes." I said, "how?" I asked.

"Your easy, the way you look at him and alot of things you are giving it away, Jasper, Emmett and Carlise already know's to." Alice said.

"Nobody was supposed to know." I said.

"Well sorry Bella we all know... excepy Edward." Rose said.

"Really?" I asked.

"Yeah." They all said.

"How he is the only one?" I asked.

"You are going to have to find out yourself, sorry." Alice said.

Then after that we all went back to my penthouse and I put my clothes, jewerly, and high-heels in my closet (the ones I bought, but Alice kept the dress). I went back in the living room to have some more time with them before the boys got back.

* * *

><p><strong>Well there is the next chapter, oh about the story "Faith" I might post the first chapter tomorrow or somewhere around next week, also the outfit banner is on my profile to see what Bella was wearing plus there is a picture a Bella's kitten on my profile. Also this has been the LONGEST chapter I ever did, yay and I hoped you enjoy the chapter, like I enjoy writing it for ya'll, and if you want a preview of the next chapter review it PLEASE :)<strong>

***~PLEASE REVIEW IF YOU WANT A PREVIEW OF THE NEXT CHAPTER~***

**-Lily xx**


	7. Prom

**Hey, I'm so glad that you like my story so far, so here's the next chapter, Stephanie Meyer owns the Twilight series.**

***~ENJOY~***

* * *

><p><em><strong>Edward's pov.<strong>_

_1 month later_

It has been a month since Bella, Alice, Esme and Rose went shopping while me, Carlise, Emmett and Jasper went out to go hunting. It was like a guys day out and the girls had the girls day out, but good thing that it wasen't sunny on that day because then they wouldn't be going shopping. When they got back from shopping I notice that only Alice, Esme and Rose only come back Alice said that she went back to her penthouse. Also when they got back I noticed that Alice had something in her bag I asked her what was in it she said it was surprise I also asked who it was for, she said that it was for Bella and that she made her try it on that day. So I have no idea what was in that bag she even trying really hard not thinking about it so I at least know its a dress but thats it I can't seem to find in her mind what it looks like. That night I went to go check on Bella when I did she was just in the living room reading and wearing the same outfit that we saw her in when we came down to visit her. I guess she wanted to be comfty I don't blame her I would to, we talked got to know each other more, but she is not giving out big information about herself I'm giving her big information about myself, but she's not doing that I think she is hiding something. Every night I would go to her apartment to talk to her she seems to enjoy the company besides Snowy being around her.

At this very minute it is the month of May 28 so do you know what that means? Thats right tonight is prom night of course I'm not going because two reasons why, one is because I had no reason to go because I never had a date I don't really like these girls and second is because I rather go with Bella because I started to relive that I have fallen in love with her.

_*~Flashback~*_

_I was playing my paino and I was playing a lullaby that has been stuck in my head for a while, so I was playing the paino and then I started to hear footsteps coming this way and I heard the door open and I knew it was Bella. I kept playing till I was finish playing the lullaby._

_"You can come in, you don't have to stand there." I said, then she started to walk in and sat down next to me._

_"Hey." She said._

_"Hey." I said. "Do you play?" I asked._

_"I don't know, I have a paino and a guitar where I live but I barley even play it." She said._

_"Well, how about you play a little on my paino and I will judge if you could play or not." I said._

_"No its okay we can do that some other time I came in here to see what that music was coming from I got curious." She said._

_"Oh okay and yeah that music playing was me." I said, She just smiled._

_"Do you mind telling me what was that you were playing and did you write it yoourself?" She asked._

_"Well first I did write it myself and second it dosen't have a name yet, I'm still trying to think of the name." I said._

_"Oh so you write songs?" She asked._

_"Yes I do." I said._

_"Do you mind playing that song again?" She asked._

_"Sure I don't mind." I said._

__I turned back to the keyboards and my fingers started to move around the keyboards, playing that song again. I played for a while and I started to relive that she was paying attention how my fingers move around the keyboards, she started to smile when I was finishing up the song. I stoped playing and turned back to her and I started to smile at her and she smiled back.__

_"So how did you like it?" I asked._

_"I loved it, it was beautiful." She said. "Thank you." She said._

_"What for?" I asked._

_"For playing that song." She said._

_"No problem." I said, and then she started to hug me and I was in shocked, but I put my arms around her and return the hug. That's when I knew that I have fallen in love with her. Also thats when I found a name to the lullaby I have been playing for the past couple days._

_*~End of Flashback~*_

Right now I was in my room listening to music then all of a sudden I started to hear Bella walking in the house. Then I started to hear Alice mind saying something like 'yay Bella's here' and 'yay Bella is going to try on this dress again, I made her try on at the mall last month'.

"Bella come on lets go in my room." Alice said.

"Why... please tell me your not going to go all barbie doll on me again." Bella said.

"I'm not." She said.

Oh Alice what are you up to.

_**Bella's pov.**_

Alice was pulling me into her room when I told not to tell me if she going to go all barbie doll on me, but all she said was she wasen't, so honestly I knew she was, but all I'm wondering why she is really happy today. Usally she is happy when she wants to do barbie doll on me, but not that happy.

"Okay, Bella do you mind doing me and Rose's hair?" Alice asked.

"Sure I don't mind, but why?" I asked, I actually thought she was going to go barbie doll on me.

"Because tonight is prom night." She said, oh yeah that's right I forgot.

"Okay." I said, "who's first?" I asked.

"Rose is." Alice said, then all of a sudden Rose was in the room.

Them me and Alice got started to get her ready for prom. For Rose, she is wearing a long red dress that is all the way down to her feet, with red heels, red earrings, red necklace, red stone bangle and a red flower in her hair. It look really good on her she started to twirl around, then Alice started to sit down, meaning it was her turn. Then me and Rose started to get her ready once we were done with Alice, she is wearing a purple dress that is a little above her knees, with purple heels, purple earrings, purple necklace, purple bracelets and a purple flower in her hair.

"Wow Rose and Alice ya'll look beautiful." I said.

"Thanks Bella." Rose said, then Alice and Rose started to look at each other then started to nod, then they started to look at me.

"What?" I asked.

"Now its your turn." Alice said.

"My turn for what?" I asked.

"To dress up." Rose said.

"What why?" I asked.

"Because your coming to prom with us." Alice said.

"No I can't." I said.

"Why?" They both asked.

"Because for one thing I don't have a date and I don't usally go to prom's." I said.

"Well your going this year if you like it or not." Alice said, pulling me to sit down so she can do my hair and make-up.

"Alice please I don't even want to go." I said.

"Bella, please just go this year if you don't like it you can leave sooner and never go back to prom again if you don't want to." Alice begged, I thought about it for a while, but I couldn't say no to her face.

"Fine." I said.

"Yay." She giggled.

Then Rose and Alice started to work on their magic on me. When they were finally done I had on a long black dress that is all the way down to my feet, with black heels, black earrings, black necklace, black bracelet and a black flower in my hair. Also I relived the dress I'm wearing is the dress Alice made me wear when we went shopping also the heels I'm wearing those are the heels I bought when we went shopping.

"Bella you look beautiful." Alice said.

"Thanks." I said, smiling at them, "and thank you." I said.

"No problem." Alice and Rose said at the same time.

"Alright when is it time to go?" I asked.

"Honestly right about now." Alice said.

"But why don't I hear Emmett, Jasper and Edward around?" I asked.

"They are going to meet us there." Rose said.

"Oh." I said.

"Why are we just standing here lets go to prom." Alice said, pulling me and Rose out the door.

_**Edward's pov.**_

I was at prom with Emmett and Jasper. Why am I even here? I was in my bedroom when Emmett and Jasper told me to get ready for prom I kept telling them I wasen't going to go, but of course they weren't going to get a no for an answer.

"Hey dude whats on your mind, since you can read our minds, but we can't read your." Emmett said.

"Just that I can't believe ya'll made me come here, even thoe I didn't really want to be here." I said.

"Yeah right you know you want to be here." Emmett said.

"No I don't even like prom." I said.

"Oh your going to love it by the end of the night." He said, what is that supposed to mean.

Then thats when Alice, Rose and Bella came in... Bella. I can't believe she is here, I was so happy to see her. Also to add it all up she was wearing a beautiful dress, she look gorgeous. When suddenly I heard Alice's mind talking to me.

_Close your mouth before you have bugs coming in your mouth._ Alice thought. I didn't even know I had my mouth wide open.

"Hey guys." Bella said to Emmett and Jasper.

"Hey Bella." Emmett and Jasper.

Emmett went towards Rose and gave her a quick kiss on lips and Jasper went towards Alice and also gave her a quick kiss on the lips. Then they left me and Bella behind, but then Alice turned her around she mouthed we will leave you two alone, but I just rolled my eyes.

"Hey." I said.

"Hey." She said.

"You look beautiful." I said, nervously.

"Thanks, and you look handsome." She said, looking nervous.

"Would you like to go outside on the bench?" He asked. **(AN: In the movie Twilight remember how they dance under that thing, thats what I'm meaning, but it has a bench under it this time)**

"Sure." I said and lend me outside the bench he motion me to sit down, so I sat down and sat down beside me. I started to look up at the stars'.

"So how was your day?" I asked.

"It was okay, besides Alice and Rose forcing me to go to prom." She said.

"Really, Emmett and Jasper was forcing me to go to prom also." I said.

"Hu some day isn't it." She said it wasen't really a question.

"Yeah it is." I said.

"Do you usually go to proms?" She asked.

"No not really." I said.

"Why?" She asked.

"Because I had no reason to." I said.

"Same goes for me." She said.

"Why is that?" I asked.

"Your going to have to answer the same question also." She said.

"Okay I will." I said.

"Reason why I had no reason to go to proms is because I never had a guy go to prom with me, I mean guys will ask me, but I didn't like them." She said.

"Same goes for me, except that I never had a girl to go and that they expect me to ask them." I said.

"Did you have any girls now that you would like to ask to prom this year?" She asked.

"Yes there was somebody." I said while looking embarrsed, while she looked disapointed.

"Who was it?" She asked.

"If I tell you, you probatly wouldn't want anything to do with me." I said.

"You don't know that unless you tell me." She said.

"Well I wanted to go with... uuhh." I started to say, but I was nervous.

"Edward are you okay?" She asked.

"Yeah." I said.

"Edward who did you wanted to go with?" She asked again.

"Uuhh... it was you who I wanted to go with." I said and she started to look at me in shocked.

* * *

><p><strong>How did you like it, review and tell me what you think and sorry for the cliff hanger I had to stop it there. Also Alice, Rose and Bella's prom dress is on my profile and you already know about Bella's kitten but review and tell me what you think of the chapter, the prom dresses and the kitten. <strong>**Also if you want a preview of the next chapter please review, also I'm going to update a new story and if you want a preview of the first chapter please review and tell me if you want the preview of my new story, here are some details about it on the bottom.**

**Title: _Faith_**

**Summary: _Bella is poor, and Edward is rich. Bella she goes to Dartmouth for college, because she was excepted, Edward got in by money, they meet and start to have feelings for each other, will they confess their love or will somebody try to get Bella?_**

**Character 1 & 2: _Bella/Edward_**

**Genres 1 & 2: _Romance/Drama_**

**Rated: _T_**

*******~PLEASE REVIEW IF YOU WANT A PREVIEW OF THE NEXT CHAPTER & A PREVIEW OF THE FIRST CHAPTER TO MY STORY~***

**-Lily xx**


	8. What's The Truth?

**Hey I was really upset that the last chapter had only 5 reviews that's the most least reviews on this story, can you please give me more or I won't post sooner. Well I hope you like the chapter. Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight.**

**Beta: DayDreamerCozmo**

***~ENJOY~***

* * *

><p><strong>Bella's pov.<strong>

I was completely in shocked when he said that, but for one moment I was happy that he felt the same way, but I was also worried because if I get any closer with the Cullens they are going to know the truth. I really want to tell him I felt the same way. He was still sitting there waiting for my response.

"Edward, I also wanted to go with you meaning that I like you to but-" I started to say, but he cut me off.

"Really... you like me." He said shocked.

"Yes but-" I started to say, but he cut me off again.

"You have no idea how happy you made me." He said, with a big smile on his face. I knew he'd be hurt by my next words, and knowing that, cut me even deeper than a knife.

"Edward can I please say something please." I said and he shocked his head.

"Edward, I really do like you, but I can't be with you." I said.

"What why?" He asked, his happy expression turning into a deep frown. I really hate hurting him.

"Because if I do, your going to know the truth about me and I don't want you or Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Rose, Esme and Carlise getting hurt by me, plus you will not want to do anything with me." I said in a rush. I just can't believe I just said that they were not supposed to know at all, but of course me and my big mouth.

"Bella what truth, can you please tell me I really want to be with you please." He said, while grabbing my hand, but I pulled away and I got up.

"Sorry, Edward I can't tell you. You and the others were not supposed to know about this." I said and I started to walk away into the woods, but of course he started to follow me.

"Bella please don't walk away from me, please your everything to me." He said with pleading in his voice and it almost sounded like he was going to cry, while walking behind.

"But Edward I don't want to be the one causing you to get hurt." I said, turning around whitch almost causedhim to bump into me, but I put my hands out where they stopped him right in his tracks.

"How are you going to be the one causing it when you are so selfless?" He asked looking deep in my eyes.

"I. Can't. Tell. You." I said.

With that I took off my high-heels and started to run still holding the heels on my hands. While I was running, I started to hear footsteps behind me. I can tell it is Edward and the others. I ran till I finally had an idea. I started to jump and before you know it, I was on top of a tree.

"Bella please tell us." Edward said, I shocked my head no.

Then I started to jump from tree to tree still at the very top one of them. I can hear Cullens follow at the bottom, but I could also tell that they were climbing at the same time trying to reach the top. After a while of running they were finally at the top.

"Bella stop." Everybody yelled out to me.

"Dam that girl can run she's much faster than you, Eddie." Emmett said.

"Emmett, there's no time to joke around now." Edward said.

"Sorry." He said.

While they were talking I took the chance to run even faster. Before I knew it I was jumping over a cliff and it was a very big of a jump even for a vampire, it was that big.

I almost didn't make it, but when I made it I rolled on the ground and I got back up.

I look on the other side where they were at and I saw that Edward almost had tears in his eyes. I whispered sorry and then I ran to my apartment with tears coming out of my eyes, good thing my apartment is right there.

When I unlocked the door I went inside and closed the door behind me and I went in my room to start packing.

After 10 minutes of packing my things I was done, I put on some more comfortable clothes and then I went to go get Snowy because there was no way that I was going to leave her here.

I packed some of her stuff and I was all ready to go, I went to go to my black car to put the stuff in. I'm going to leave the rest of my stuff in the penthouse.

I went back in my penthouse to go get Snowy, locked the door and I went back to the car.

I started the engine and I put Snowy on the passenger seat and then before you know it we were off.

While driving I started to cry like literally, I have not cried like this in a while, I pulled over on the curb and I started to sob. I didn't mean to do that to Edward, I love him with all my heart and I really want to tell them, but I don't want them to get hurt because of me, especially Edward.

I finally started to settle down and I was off driving again. Snowy walked toward me and then her tiny head on my tear soaked lap. I started to smile because she is so cute.

I saw that my car was almost out of gas and then I saw a gas station. That was a good timing. I picked up my cat and laid her on the passenger seat gently because I didn't want to wake her up and good thing she didn't.

After putting in some gasI got back in my car thinking where I should go now. I can't go back because then they will ask me questions. As I was weighting my options my phone started to ring and I saw that it was Edward and I just ignored it and before I knew it I was driving again and I saw the exit sign meaning that I was out of Forks.

_**Edward's pov.**_

She jumped over the cliff and she barley made it, she really must be that fast and that strong to jump that far and high. We started running some more, but after about 15 minutes of running we were at her penthouse. I started to knock on the door.

"Bella, Bella, Bella please open the door." I yelled, but then I started to smell that her scent wasn't around and even Snowy's scent wasn't around, we went to the parking lot and saw that her car was gone.

"She's not around." Alice said looking a sad expression taking over her face, I guess she finally believed that her friend wasn't around.

We walked all around the parking lot till finally I started to smell her again. I saw that her smell was heading out of town, I called everyone showing them which way she went. When I saw that Alice wasn't around I saw that she was on the phone, then she finally was off the phone.

"Esme and Carlise is going to meet us at the exit sign of Forks." She said we all shook our heads and we were off running. When we were finally at the exit sign Esme and Carlise were already there. Esme ran toward me and gave me a hug and that's when the tears started to poor right out of my eyes.

"It's ok Edward we will find her." Jasper said, sending me calming waves, but they didn't help, not even a little tiny bit.

"How do you know that. Nobody knows, not even Alice because she can't see her future." I said looking angry.

"Edward calm down we will find her." Alice said.

"Like I told Jasper we don't know that." I said looking upset again. "It's my fault, I shouldn't have told her how I felt." I said, looking at my hands.

"Edward it's not your fault, you didn't know that she was going to react like that." Carlisle said.

"Still I shouldn't have said anything." I said.

"You couldn't hold it in you, you had to tell her how you felt, if you didn't then you would have never known how she felt about you which she feels the same." Esme said.

"I know, but she said that she didn't want me to know the truth about her and she's doing it to protect me and the rest of ya'll." I said.

"We know that." Alice said.

"Don't forget Edward she also wants to protect as much as you want to protect her." Rose said. I just shooked my head and I told everyone that we should get going now.

After a while running we run across some other vampires. There was two males and one female, one of the guys was a white man, but the other guy was black and the girl was standing next to the white guy and he had his arms around her. I can tell that was his mate.

"Why hello there." The white guy said and we all just shook our heads.

"Have you all seen a female vampire around here, she has brown hair and she also has golden eyes like you vampires have." The black guy said.

"Are you talking about, Bella?" I asked with anger in my voice.

"Oh so you know her?" The white girl asked.

"Yes she is part of our family." Alice said.

"Oh well is she with you?" The white guy asked with a mean look.

"No, we are trying to find her." Carlisle said.

"Well either way, we are going to have to kill you all." The white guy said.

"What, why?" I asked.

"Because we told Bella if she ever told anybody about us and meet vampires to be with and get along with them, then we were going to have to kill them." The black guy said.

"What she has said nothing about you all, she was mostly pulling us away from her." I said turning my hand into a fist and starting to get angry.

"Either way we are going to kill you all." The black guy said.

"How are you even going to do that when there three of ya'll and seven of us." Emmett said, while getting ready to fight.

"Oh who said we were alone." The white girl said and then there were 10 vampires right behind them.

"Now are you all ready to die." The white guy said.

"We are not ready to die because we are not going to die." Jasper said.

Then they started to smile and they started to charge. I went straight toward the white guy and the black guy and there was another vampire coming toward me.

I started to fight them and I already killed that other vampire, but I was still fighting the black guy and white guy. While reading the other's minds I can tell that Alice had the white girl and another vampire, and the everyone else each had two vampires.

After ripping the white guys arm off and the black guys leg. The black guy was falling on the ground and the white guy almost took off my arm, when suddenly a figure came running past me and I saw that the white guys head was off before I got a chance to do anything. I quickly took the black guys head off and I turned around and I saw who took the white guys head off.

* * *

><p><strong>I know it's really short, but please review because my last chapter only had 5 reviews, please give me more than that, please. I will update faster and I will give you a preview of the next chapter if you review. :)<strong>

**Also Bella's outfit is on my profile, check it out and I will say this again, but the first chapter to "Faith" is up.**

***~PLEASE REVIEW PLEASE~***

**-Lily xx**


	9. Your Everything

**Hey I was so happy that I got 9 reviews OMG thank you all for reviewing, this story is my best one so far, but my story "Faith" is not getting that much :'(. Please check it out and review I will also give you a preview of the next chapter if you do :). Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight saga.**

***~ENJOY~***

* * *

><p><em><strong>Edward's pov.<strong>_

"Bella." I yelled, she was the one that took the white guy's head off.

"Edward, are you okay?" Bella asked, while running toward me to check if there was anything out of place.

"I'm fine, Bella its me to ask you if you are okay." I said, grabing her arms to check her over.

"I'm fine." She said, while looking down.

"JAMES." The white vampire girl.

So the white guy's name is James. I wonder who the black guy and white girl's name is. I'm going to have to ask Bella.

"Why did you kill him, Bella?" She asked while raging and heading this way and thats when I put Bella right behind me protecting her, so the white girl will be right in front of me instead.

"Because, Victoria he was about to kill, Edward and I would not let that happen and Laurent was also about to kill, Edward." Bella said, so now I know there names.

Thats when Victoria was running full speed and before I knew it she grabed, Bella by the neck. I started to run toward, Bella to help, but when I was running over there to help my angel. I hit something and I was pull back, I started to touch it with my hand and I relive it was some kind of shield. I started to bang it over and over and started to yell out Bella's name. I looked around and I saw that everybody was okay and that the rest of the vampires everybody else fought were dead. I looked back and I saw that Victoria no longer had Bella neck anymore, I saw that Victoria was trying as much as possible trying to grab, Bella again, but Bella kept on doging. Not too long after that everybody came in to join me they were all also trying to get past the shield.

"What the fuck we can't get through." Emmett yelled while baging it, I didn't relive that I was still baging it to.

"It's some kind of shield, I wonder if, Victoria is the one causing it." I said.

"So her name is, Victoria." Alice said. " What were the other two guys names?" She asked.

"The white guy was, James and the other guy was, Laurent." I said. "Bella killed James and I am really hating this shield, because I can't get to, Bella and help her." I said, while putting my forehead against it.

I looked up and I saw that, Bella already has, Victoria arm off, but I can also tell that, Victoria almost had one of Bella's arms off to and that made Bella scream. Thats when I started to bang the shield some more and yelled out, Bella's name even lounder. That's when Bella started to smile and before, Victoria saw it coming, Bella was right behind Victoria and was on her back. Victoria was screaming and she started to punch Bella from behind, but she keeps on missing and instead of hitting Bella she keeps on hitting herself. Then finally, Bella grabed her head and snaped it right off her body. I started to smile in relief to see that she won and that she didn't have to fight anymore so she dosen't get hurt. After Victoria was dead I was for sure that the shield would be off, but it wasen't that's when I knew that Bella was the one causing the sheild. I looked up and I meet Bella's eyes on me, in her eyes she looked sad and hurt.

"Bella, please." I said and she finally let down the sheild, once she let it down I ran to her and put my arms around her and not before long she return the hug.

"Are you okay, Edward?" She asked.

"Yes, I'm the one should be asking you, you were just in a fight." I said, putting my hand on her cheek and she leaned into it.

"I'm fine okay." She said, I am really starting to hate the word 'I'm fine' coming out her mouth, whenever she says that most the times means she's not fine, if she knows it or not.

"Bella why did you run off like that on me, who were those people trying to get you and how the hell did you do that sheild?" I asked.

"I guess I have alot of explaining to do." Bella said.

"Yeah you do." We all said at the same time.

"Fine I'll tell ya'll, but first can I change?" She asked, I can tell that she does need to change because her outfit was all messed up and ripped, but I'm really scared if that she does that and runs to her apartment and we all go o our house she is going to run off again. I guess by the look of it she can tell what I was thinking and she started to speak. "Edward, I'm not going anywhere I promise if it makes you feel better you can come over, but you will have to stay in the living room while I change." She said.

"Haha, I bet he would rather like to be in the room with you Bella." Emmett said, I turned and growled at him.

"Emmett..." Rose started, while smacking him on the back of his head, "its not the time to joke around." She said and Emmett just pounted.

Then all of a sudden there was meow and then Snowy came out from the bushes. She started to run toward to Bella and started to pur around her Bella's legs and then she put her two front paws up on Bella's leg. I will admit that is really too cute, but Bella will always be the beautiful one here. Bella finally pick up Snowy.

"Okay lets go." I said.

Then Bella motion me to follow her and then she started to run and then I started to run right behind her and I was right behind her, I'm trying to catch up with her I'm actually using all my might to catch up, but she's too fast. I can tell she is not even trying to go that fast. When we finally stoped we were right in front of her car and she open the door and sent Snowy on the back seat. Before Bella got in the car I grabed her hand to stop her. When I grabed her hand she turned around and stare at my face.

"Bella, when we get to your apartment we need to talk." I said.

"About what?" She asked.

"About us." I said.

Right after I said that she said nothing else and just went in her car and I got in the passenger seat. Then we were off to her apartment and once we were there she grabed Snowy and walked up to her penthouse and I followed. When she open her door she went straight up to her room to change. After a while waiting she finally came back down and started to head for the door, I stoped her by grabbing her hand and thats when sparks started to run threw us. She must felt it to because she turned around and started to stare at me.

"Bella can we please talk alone?" I asked.

"They are going to wonder where we are." She said.

"They can just wait, Bella I just want to talk to you." I said, while pleasing in my voice.

"Edward..." She started.

"Please, Bella." I said.

"Okay." She said, finally giving in I sign and lend her back to the coutch, we sat down and I started to speak.

"Bella, why did you run away from me?" I asked. "Please be honest with me." I said.

"Because I was scared." She said.

"What were you scared of?" I asked.

"First off, I was scared that James, Victoria and Laurent was going to hurt you and your family." She said, before I can say anything else she started to speak again. "I was also scared that if we did get together that later you wouldn't want me, that you will relive that I was nothing to you." She said.

"Bella, first off we could have handle them and last that is not true you mean everything to me everything." I said, while pulling her to me, hugging her and she settled down and return the hug and layed her head on my shoulder and I layed my head on top of her head.

"But there are so much better and prettier girls out there for you, why pick me?" She asked.

"Because your not pretty at all, your beautiful, selfless, kind, sweet, an angel and..." I started, but I wasen't sure if I should say it now, what if you dosen't feel the same, what if she runs off again. No I got to say it.

"Edward whats wrong?" She asked.

"And I love you." I said, once I said that she raised her head and just looked at me. Oh man what is she going to say, then I started to imagine her leaving me running off right this second. Just the thought of it made me hold her to me harder.

"I love you to." She said, I started to smile when I heard that, I put one of my hands up to her cheek and she leaned into it.

"Can I kiss you?" I asked.

"Yes." She answered.

I didn't waste my time, once I heard her say yes, I put both of my hands on her cheeks and started to lean in. Once I had those lips on mine, she put her arms around my neck and she started to tangle her fingers in my hair. I just put my hands around her waist. The kiss was grew passionate and I pulled her closer to me, making it where our bodies were touching. My hands started to rub her back and we just sat there kissing till I started to lick her bottom lip for entrance. She just kept her mouth open, I bet to tease me. When finally she gave in and my tongue enter her mouth and our tongues touch and started to dance around each other. Finally I pulled back, but I never left her skin I went down to her neck and left open mouth kisses. I pulled back and I kissed her nose and then I started to stare into her eyes. I gave her one more kiss which was just a peck on the lips.

"Wow." I said and she started to smile.

"Love you." She said.

"Love you to." I said. "Bella can you promise me something?" I asked.

"It depends." She said.

"Can you never run away from me again, yuo really and truly mean everything to me and I don't want to lose you, also if your upset or anything please come to me." I said.

"Okay thats a promise I will keep." She said.

"Thank you." I said.

"No problem." She said. "So does this makes us boyfriend and girlfriend now?" She asked.

"Mmm it I don't know, if you want it to be, to me it seems much more then that." I said, while smiling at her and joking around.

"Well than I guess you don't want to be fine." She said, while smiling (I can tell she was playing) and while trying to get off me, but I held my grip on her, but I can tell she was stronger.

"No Bella please stay." I said.

"What is it?" She asked.

"Can you be my girlfriend?" I asked.

"Hmm let me think about." She said, putting her hand on her chin and I started to frown and she started to laugh. "I'm just playing with you, yes I would love to be your girlfriend." She said and I started to smile.

"Well we better get going." I said, but before we can get up my phone started to ring on my front pocket and I answered it.

"Hello." I said.

"Hey, Edward." Alice said.

"Oh hey, Alice don't worry we are on our way okay." I said.

"No wait, stay we decided to give, Bella a break and that she can tell us tomorrow, plus I bet ya'll rather be alone for tonight, so you can spend time with her." She said.

"Alice are you sure?" I asked ignoring the alone for tonight thing.

"Yes, Ya'll had a long day." She said.

"Well okay then, thanks Alice." I said.

"Your welcome." She said, right after that we hung up.

"So she is going to wait till tomorrow." Bella said.

"Yes if thats okay with you." I said.

"Yes that is perfectly okay with me, I'm glad they changed it till tomorrow because honestly I'm really exhausted and I just want to be with you." She said, putting her arms around me and I put my arms around her.

"Well then your lucky then." I said, giving her a quick kiss on the lips.

"Can we go lay down on my bed?" She asked. "I promise we do nothing just lay there and talk." She said.

"Yeah thats fine that would be more comfortable." I said, while taking her in my arms to carry her to her room.

"Edward, put my down I have two legs that I can walk on." She said.

"Yeah I know, but I want to carry you." I said, she just huffs and makes a face. Once we were in her room, I layed her on the bed and went to the other side of the bed and layed down and I put her around in my arms.

"Edward..." She started, while taking off her heels.

"Yes?" I asked.

"I'm kind of nervous to ask this." She said.

"What, like I said earlier you can tell me anything or ask me anything." I said.

"Can you take off your shirt?" She asked and I can tell that if she was human she would have probatly be blushing right now. I just smiled and took off my shirt. She gasped and then she started to smile.

"See that wasen't too hard, I would do anything for." I said and she just smiled at me and I can also tell she wanted to touch. So I grab her hands and put them up to my heart.

"Edward, I'll be right back I'm going to put something on that is more comfortable." She said, while smiled.

"Okay." I said, with that she went to go change... again, after a while she came back and I already had my arms around her.

"Love you." She said, with a smile.

"You will always be in my heart and don't be afraid okay, your love is what makes me happy and your smile and I will always love you." I said smiling and she smiled right back at me and then I started to kiss her.

Once we kissed we stayed like that for a while and we just lay there makeing out. After a while doing that we got right back to talking. All threw the night we would talk or steal a kiss or two or more and here and there we would make out. I will tell you now just being here with, Bella is making me the happiest man in the world and I'm happy to call her mine.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm so sorry it took me so long but I hoped you like it and I know its kind of short, but please review please. I will give ya'll a preview to the next chapter if you do. Oh and Bella's outfit is up my profile. Oh and it will probatly be a while till I post the next chapter because on Janurary 2 I have to go to the ear doctors because there is something wrong with my ears, so I'm so sorry if its going to be a while because of my ear. Oh and Bella-SM-Cullen is going to fix the grammer and miss spell words so don't worry about it once she is done I'm going to replace it when she is done, so I really hoped you enjoyed the chapter thoe.<strong>

**I hope ya'll had a Merry Christmas please leave a review for my Christmas present PLEASE. I also hope ya'll have a Happy New Year. :)**

***~PLEASE REVIEW PLEASE~***

**- Lily xx**


	10. Missing You

**Hey I know I said it will be a while, but they had to reschedule my appoitment, I was pissed because what I needed to be able to be checked for my ears I didn't have so we have to go somewhere else. Well your lucky, I hope you like this next chapter. Don't forget Bella's outfits are on my profile for each chapter. Oh and the questions you will be hearing are reviewers and readers that ask the question and you will find out there name in the chapter and the names will be definatly be on the reviews that I have. Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight series.**

***~ENJOY~***

* * *

><p><strong><em>Bella's pov.<em>**

_1 month later_

It has been a month since James, Victoria and Laurent died, also has been a month since me, Edward, Alice, Jasper, Emmett and Rose has been in school and I have been at work. Our excuse was that one of our family members died so we had to go to Europe as soon as possible, so we got all the work we missed the entire month the other day and we all finished in about 2 hours well some of us, it took Emmett 3-4 hours because he was acting like a monkey, we will be going back to school in about 2 more days. It also has been a month since me and Edward has been together and when I mean together I mean as boyfriend and girlfriend together kind of thing, but it feels so much more too me, me and Edward has gotton way closer since we have been together. The longest time we have been away from each other was 3-5 hours, we would never be apart, we would kiss here and there and make-out, a lot.

Right now I was in my penthouse with some comfortable clothes on, thinking about the questions Edward asked me before we went to his house and they ask me questions.

_*~Flashback~*_

_"Bella." Edward said looking worried._

_"Yes." I said._

_"I have some questions I would like to ask you that I don't want the others to know." He said while looking into my eyes, and when he means by others he means, Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Rose, Esme and Carlise._

_"Okay, ask away." I said, looking into his eyes._

_"But first you have to promise me that you will be honest with me and that I really need you to answer the questions and don't be scare to answer okay, love." He said._

_"I promise." I said._

_"Okay first off, why didnt you let me help you kill Victoria?" He asked. **(AN:**_**_ denali1918 asked this question.)_**

_"Because it was my fight to deal with and my problem not yours, and I was scared that I would lose you." I said._

_"Bella, first off if it is your fight and your problem its mine to, and you won't lose me, your my soul, my mate and my love and only love, I love you." He said, putting his hand on my cheek and I leaned into it and I put both of my hands over it, to cover it._

_"I love you to." I said and he leaned in a gave me a kiss, it lasted for a while and he pulled back._

_"Did you ever have a best friend that you secretly loved in your human life?" He asked, me looking into my eyes which I can tell he was embaressed. **(AN: misszayy-5 asked this question.)**_

_"No I really haven't had a best friend, because in my neighborhood nobody had kids so no and I have never liked or loved anybody in my human life, there's only you and will always be you." I said, looking into his eyes._

_"I'm glad because honestly the same goes for me to and I have never felt this way with anybody in my entire life not even close." He said, smiling at me._

_"Same goes for me." I said, smiling back at him._

_"Bella, I don't know if I should ask you this." He said._

_"Edward, I will say what you said to me you can tell me anything, don't be scared to ask me anything okay." I said._

_"Okay, well has..._ _James ever rape you, Bella please tell me okay?" He asked, I was in shocked because I wasen't expecting that, but I promise I will be honest and tell him the truth. **(AN: misszayy-5 asked this question.)**_

_"No, Edward he hasen't okay, because by the time I meant his he was with Victoria." I said and he sign in relief._

_"Anything else?" I asked._

_"Yes I have one more." He said._

_"Okay." I said._

_"Why won't you tell me about your past?" He asked. **(AN: sugarville asked this question.)**_

_"Because I was scared how you would react and that ya'll might change your mind about me I said." I said._

_"Bella, nothing will let me change my mind about you, I love you too much for that." He said._

_"I love you to." I said, tears coming out of my eyes and he wiped them away._

_"No please don't cry." He said and I wiped them off, but one more tear came out and Edward lean in and kissed the spot where the tear was._

_"Bella please tell me all about your past?" He asked._

_"Okay." I said so I told him everything. **(AN: Which you could find about her past on chapter 1)**_

_*~End of Flashback~*_

I miss Edward, I haven't seen him almost for 12 hours that is the longest time we have been away from each other ever since we got together. Emmett, Jasper and Carlise thought it would be a great idea to go out hunting and have a guy time together. Alice is trying to get me to go shopping, but I wasen't in the mood for it today so I asked Esme to take Alice and Rose out hunting to, but she wanted me to come and I told her I just wanted to stay here. Edward dosen't know I have been alone for about 12 hours, he thinks I would be with Alice and Rose, but I just want to stay here with Snowy. Then I started to think back about the others questions.

_*~Flashback~*_

_Me and Edward were holding hands sitting down on the dining room table. Then they started to ask questions._

_"First off-" Alice started to say and then all of a sudden she squeled, "yay ya'll are finally together." She said jumpping up and down, then we all rolled our eyes and started to laugh._

_"Yeah really happy for ya'll." They all said._

_"Thank you." Me and Edward said at the same time._

_"Okay so why were you scared of James, Victoria and Laurent? Did one of them change you?" Carlise asked. **(AN: sugarville asked this question.)**_

_"Yeah why, you seemed like the bad ass vampire that can kick ass." Emmett said._

_"They don't scare me honestly they don't I just didn't want to fight them yet and no neighter of them change me, when I was turned by the vampire that turned I killed him and he was the first vampire ever and he said that I was his first person to change a person to a vampire, so after I killed him I was the only one, but later on I turned somebody else into one because she was dying and I felt like the ones that had no choice to live should hve a second chance, but that was the first and last time I turned somebody into a vampire." I said._

_"Damn." Emmett said._

_"Have you ever run into the Volturi?" Jasper asked. **(AN: misszayy-5 asked this question.)**_

_"Yes I have, they tried too get me to be in there coven, but I refused because I didn't want to be in there coven." I said._

_"Can you tell us about your past?" They all asked at the same time except Edward because I already told him, so I also told them about my past._

_*~End of Flashback~*_

They didn't ask that much questions which was fine by me, I just wish Edward was hear with me right now and all of a sudden I started to wine. Then I started to hear my phone go off singing that ring tone song that I really like, which also tells me that it is Edward texting me or calling because I picked a specific song for him, 'Love You Like A Love Song' by 'Selena Gomez'.

**E: Hey, love.**

**B: Hey, babe.**

**E: I miss you. :(**

**B: I miss you to. :(**

**E: Oh fuck this I'm coming home early, because I really want to see you.**

A week ago I asked Edward, if he would like me to move in with his family and he said it wasen't a great idea because he wanted to move in with me. He said that he already told them and that they all thought it was a good idea, so all of Edward's stuff are up in our room and he has a piano here to play with whenever he likes.

**B: No Edward, how about Emmett, Jasper and Carlise.**

**E: They don't mind, beside its been 12 hours since I last saw you and I can't take it any more.**

**B: I can't take it any more either, but you have to hang out with your brothers its been a while.**

**E: I have for 12 hours and Alice, Rose and Esme is going to have to give you up because I want to spend the rest of the 2 days with you and only you. ;)**

He is so sweet.

**B: Umm I have to tell you something.**

**E: What?**

**B: Alice, Rose and Esme is not here either they also have been gone hunting for 12 hours.**

**E: So your saying you have been alone for 12 whole hours.**

**B: Umm uhhh yes.**

**E: Oh that gives me every right to come back no matter what, nothing will change my mind... I'm almost there.**

**B: No Edward I'm fine okay.**

**E: No, I'm coming home, I'll be there in about 5 mintues.**

I just signed then went to the kitchen to get some cat food out. After I gave her that I heard the front door open and I felt arms come around me from behind and I leaned again the arms that are around my waist. I love this feeling.

"Well hello, love." Edward said.

"Hey." I said.

"I love you." He said, I turned around and faced him.

"I love you to." I said and he leaned in and gave me a heated and passion kiss, it was like that for a while till Snowy started to walk around my legs and started to pur and I pulled back.

"Nice way to ruin the moment, Snowy." Edward said to the cat and her respond was a meow and I started to laugh.

"I missed you, so much." He said.

"I missed you to." I said.

"Why didn't you tell me that they weren't here?" He asked and I knew what he meant by they, he meant by Alice, Rose and Esme.

"Because I wanted you to be able to have some time with your brothers and Carlise." I said.

"But what about you and the girls?" He asked.

"I also wanted the girls to hang with each other." I said.

"You do to." He said.

"I meant the Cullens girls have some time with each other and the Cullens boys have some time with each other." I said.

"Bella, you are part of the family you know." He said.

"Really?" I asked.

"Yes." He said, giving me a quick kiss with his arms still around my waist and my arms still around his neck.

"But I'm not a Cullen." I said.

"I can change that." He said, wiggling his eyebrows.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing, I was just playing with you." He said.

"No really what did you say?" I asked.

"Nothing important." He said.

"You sure?" I asked.

"Yes I'm sure now follow me." He said, grabing my hand and leading me to the couch.

"Okay." I said, smiling, once we were on the couch he sat down and sat me ontop of his lap.

"Bella, I know I don't have to ask, but I'll like to ask." He said.

"Well go ahead." I said.

"Can I kiss you?" He asked and I just started to laugh because whenever he asked it means its going to be a serious kiss.

"Yes." I said.

Then he leaned into me and started to kiss me. It was passionate and it was urgent, and after a while his lips became really hard against my lips and he grabed my bottom lip between his lips. We can kiss like this so many times, but we never had sex yet. I started to moan and he pulled away and went down to my neck and started to left open mouth kisses on my neck and for the first time he bite my neck and I started to hiss. Then he went back to my lips and he open his mouth on my lips and his tongue licked around my lips begging for entrance and I just teased him just keeping them closed and he started to whine. I started to giggle and finally I opened my mouth and he started to smile and his tongue entered then our tongues started to dance against each other, then we both started to pur. Finally we both pulled away and we stared into each others eyes and we both smiled at each other.

"I love you." He said.

"As I love you." I said and he gave me another quick kiss on the lips, then Snowy came up on the couch and came up on my lap.

"Ha well hey there, Snowy." Edward said, petting the cat ontop of her head.

"Well hey there, Snowy." I also said, petting her ontop of her head. "Edward." I said.

"Yes." He said.

"Can we go in our room?" I asked.

"Yeah sure." He said and then he put me in his arms then carried me in our room and I just made a face because he knows I have two legs and I can walk by myself, but he likes to carry me for some reason.

"I know that face, but I like carrying you." He said.

"I know, but you also know that I have two feets that I can use." I said.

"Yeah I know." He said, then we were in our room and he layed me on the bed.

Then he also got in the bed and through out the day it was like this, which I would always love doing for the rest of my life.

* * *

><p><strong>I hoped you liked it, please review please and I know its not that good, but I decided to settle it down on this chapter because they did just had a fight on the last chapter. So yeah sorry if its not that good, but please still review please. Also please check out Bella's outfit on my profile please tell me what you think. :)<strong>

**Also there is a poll up I'm just asking how I should post this story please go vote, here is a little summary about the story.**

**Title:**_** My Brother's Best Friend**_

**Summary:**_** Bella and her brother Emmett's parents died, what happens when they get seprated? Emmett is doing all of his power to try to find her again and to get her back when he is 18, what happens when Emmett's best friend starts having feelings for her?**_

**Character 1 & 2:**_** Bella/Edward**_

**Genres 1 & 2:**_** Rmance/Family**_

**Rated:_ T_**

***~PLEASE REVIEW PLEASE~***

**- Lily xx**


	11. Graduation

**Hey I hope you like this chapter better than the last. Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight series.**

***~ENJOY~***

* * *

><p><em><strong>Edward's pov.<strong>_

_1 month later_

Today was the day that we are going to graduate high school, well for Emmett, Rose and Jasper, but it will also be our last year here in Forks, Washington, but we will be back whenever all the people died here, which will be anoth hundred years or so. Also Bella and I will be leaving soon, so what I'm trying to say is that from here on out it will just be Bella and I. Carlise, Esme, Emmett, Rose, Jasper and Alice will be together, but now I'm going to be with Bella. When I told Bella the news she got really upset.

_*~Flashback~*_

_"Edward I can't let you pick between me and your family." She said, looking sad._

_"Bella you didn't let me pick between you or my family, I picked what I wanted to do and I want to go with you, wherever you go I'm going." I said._

_"But we can go with them." She said._

_"That's too much people." I said._

_"Edward, I can't let you do this you need to be here with your family." She said._

_"No my family is here with you whever you go." I said._

_"But-" She started to say but I cut her off._

_"Bella I made the decision and I'm leaving it as that, please." I said pleading._

_"Okay." She said, looking at me with a frown._

_"Hey don't look at me like that, come on smile for me." I said, starting to tickle her sides, she started to laugh and she was trying to get free, we were on the couch. I'm right ontop of her while she is in the bottom._

_"Edw-ard, pl-ea-se st-op." She laughed between words._

_"Say that you love me." I said, still tickling her sides._

_"I LOVE YOU." She yelled and I stoped tickling her._

_"I love you to." I said, smilng at her and giving her a quick kiss._

_"Have you told everybody else?" She asked._

_"No not yet." I said._

_"When are you going to tell them?" She asked._

_"I don't yet maybe on Emmett's, Rose and Jasper graduation." I said._

_"Okay, but you have to tell them soon okay." She said. "Promise." She said._

_"Promise." I said and we went back to kissing._

_*~End of Flashback~*_

Even after kissing Bella we didn't have sex, we still haven't had sex yet and honestly I really want to, but I want to do it proper I would like to marry her before I even start to think to have sex with Bella. I also haven't told everybody on what I was doing yet, but I know Alice knows about it, but she is not going to say nothing till I do and I also know that Alice wants to come with us. I'm going to have to ask Bella about that first, which I'm to ask her in a mintue because right now I'm getting ready for Emmett's, Rose and Jasper graduation. Once I was all ready to go Bella came in, she was wearing a sexy dress with some sexy heels and with some jewerly. Damn does she look hot no wait sexy.

"You look sexy." I purred. I can't believe I just said that out lound that was not meet to be said out lound I never have told Bella that she was sexy.

"Thank you." She said, if she was human I bet you that she would be blushing. I started to walk toward her and started to kiss her.

"Maybe we should just stay home and spend time with each other just me you, my lips and your lips." I said purring at the last two words, wiggling my eyebrows and she started to laugh.

"You know I rather stay home and kiss those lips of yours, but you have to go to there graduation." She said, smiling at me.

"Yeah, but there will be lots more, love." I whined.

"Yeah I know, but you still have to tell everybody." She said, looking up at me and I knew what she was talking about and I also knew that she was right.

"Fine, but promise me that we are going to start where we left off a while ago." I said.

"Promise." She said, smiling at me and I gave her quick kiss on the lips.

"Oh and Alice knows thoe, love." I said, walking her out of the penthouse.

"Oh yeah of course she does." She said.

"She has not said anything and she wants to come with us, love." I said.

"Really!" Bella said, looking happy and excited.

"Yeah if Jasper agreed to it would you not mine?" I asked. "Because honestly I wouldn't mind." I said.

"I really wouldn't mine at all she is my best friend." She said.

"Then it's settle, if Jasper's agree's then they can come with us." I said, holding out the door for Bella, I closed the door and went to the passenger side and then we were off at the high school.

Once we got there I helped Bella out of the car and we went to greet everybody.

"Hey everybody." Bella and I said at the same time.

"Hey, Bella and Edward." They all said.

"You ready for this... again." I said, but the last word was a whisper, but they all heard it, while I put my arm around Bella's waist.

"Yes." Emmett, Rose and Jasper said at the same time, they started to walk off before Jasper gave Alice a quick kiss. When they were out of site Alice started to look at me.

_I really want to go with you and Bella._

"I talked to her about it." I said.

_Really, what did she say?_

Instead I texted it to her, because while me and Bella has phone, Alice, Jasper, Rose, Emmett, Carlisle and Esme also went to go get phones also.

**E: She said that she that she wouldn't mind if you and Jasper came because you are her best friend.**

Once I send that and once she read it and afterwards she squealed.

_Yay! I will try to convince him, but either way he will more likely say yes._

I just rolled my eyes and put my pockets back in my pocket. Me and Bella went to go sit down and I just relived that Alice and Rose were also wearing a dress, with heels and jewerly. (AN: You have to read my author note once this chapter is done okay about Bella, Alice and Rose dress, heels and jewerly okay I would like to ask you readers something.) They look okay, but my angel looks sexy.

"I'm bored." Bella said all of a sudden, while we were holding hands and sitting on a chair.

"What would you like to do, love?" I asked.

"I don't know." She said, looking bored.

"How about we have a little fun, love." I suggested.

"What kind of fun are you talking about?" She asked, while smiling.

"Hmmm, how about his kind of fun." I said, leaning in and giving her a kiss.

We were like that for a while when somebody pretended to cough, when we stop kissing I looked up and I started to growl because the person who was ruined our fun was none other than Mike Newton. I started to growl at him again and made a face.

"Hey, Bella." Mike said, to Bella.

"Oh hey there, Max." Bella said, looking annoyed.

"It's Mike." He said.

"Oh sorry, Miles." Bella said.

"Mike." He corrected, Bella and also looking ignored by this whole thing and I started to chuckle.

"Oh okay it's, Macon okay I got it now." Bella said, trying really hard to not laugh.

"Oh never mind, but what I came here for is to ask if you would like to umm go out sometime this Friday?" Mike asked.

"Umm I'm sorry, but I'm going to have to say no." Bella said.

"Why?" He asked.

"Because I'm going to be with my boyfriend." She said.

"Who the hell is he, I'm going to kick his ass." Mike said, the last six words were a whisper, and what the hell did he not see us making out just a while ago.

"It's me you dumb ass." I said.

"Your dating Edward Cullen." Mike said, looking at Bella.

"Well hell yeah I am, he's sweet, sexy, nice, and he is an awsome kisser." Bella said, while rubbing my chest making me shiver and pur at the same time and that's when I bite her ear.

"Oo feisty are you." Bella said, puring at the same time and also doing like cat way go with the claws going meow at me, and I started to wiggle my eyebrows.

"Hello, I'm right here." Mike said.

"Oh well you can go now, Mac I would like to spend more time with my sexy man." Bella said.

"Oh so that means your my sexy women." I said, and that's when Mike walked off and then I started to hear his thoughts.

_Why does he have my girl? She's supposed to be with my by now, not with the Cullen, and she dosen't even remember my name._

"Now we are going to have to stop." I said.

"Aww, why?" She asked, while pounting.

"Because they are starting." I said.

"Fine, but we will continue back at the penthouse." She said.

"Oh hell we are." I said, and I grabbed her hand where we were holding hands now.

Through out the whole thing they would call the people's names and we would clap, but we would really start clapping when they would call Rose or Jasper, but when it came to Emmett we told the whole entire school to not clap at all. So once he was called and he was standing there waiting for somebody clapped, nobody and I mean nobody clapped.

"Hey why don't I get a damn clap." Emmett said, when Emmett said damn the teachers didn't even get onto him, because this was all part of the prank.

"You suck." Somebody said somewhere in the audience.

"Oh why don't you come and say it to my face." Emmett yelled out.

That's when everybody started to clap, me and Bella also clapped, but we were also running our butt off. Plus this was all Bella's idea, I believe she is going to be the family prankster. When graduation was over, we all decided to go down at the house. Once we were there, Bella and I asked everybody to go in the dining room, because we had to tell them the news now.

_Is this it?_ Alice thought and I shooked my head yes. Then we were all sitting down, I sat down by Bella, Alice sat by Bella, Jasper by Alice, Carlisle by Jasper, Esme by Carlisle, Rose by Esme, Emmett by Rose and me.

"We have some news." Bella said.

"Well I decided to go with, Bella." I said, holding her hand.

"Meaning?" Rose asked.

"That I'm going to Alaska with Bella." I said.

"What, but we are going to Oymyakon, Russia." Carlisle said.

"Yeah I know, but I want to go with, Bella." I said.

"Why don't you two go with us?" Esme asked.

"It's way too many people." I said.

"Are you sure about this?" Carlisle said.

"Yes I am sure." I said.

"Okay, but we are going to miss you two." Carlisle said.

"Yeah we are going to miss all of you to." I said.

"We will keep in touch." Bella said.

"Wait I would like to ask, Jasper something." Alice said.

"What?" Jasper asked, Alice sweetly.

"Can we go with them please." Alice said.

"Wait you can go with them, did you even asked them?" Emmett asked Alice.

"Well yes, I saw it happening and Edward read my mind and he said he would talk to, Bella about it and they both agreed, until Jasper agreed also." Alice said.

"You two don't mind?" Carlisle asked.

"Yes, but if it is alright, we oonly have enough room for two more people." I said.

"No it's okay." Carlisle said.

"Unless you two agree to this." Esme said.

"What?" Bella and I said at the same time.

"That we will spend two weeks together on summer breaks all together as a family same thing on Thanksgiving, like going out hunting and on Christmas giving out presents." Esme said.

"Yeah thats a great idea and we promise to that a 100% sure." Bella said.

"I also promise." I said.

"So, Jasper can we go?" Alice asked, pleading.

"Aww I can't say no to that face." Jasper said.

"Yay." Alice yelled jumping up and down.

"I promise, Esme." Jasper said.

"And I also promise, Esme." Alice said.

"Okay I love you all." Esme said, reaching out for them, Alice, Jasper, Bella and I went to give Esme a hug.

"When are ya'll moving?" Rose asked.

"We don't maybe, in a week or two." Bella said.

"Well for right now, why don't we all go out and hunt?" Emmett asked.

"Yeah." We all said and right then we all went to go out and hunt.

* * *

><p><strong>I know it's short, but I hope you like it. Also the winning post for my new story "My Best Friend's Brother" is up on my profile. Also I don't know if I should do a different title for the story do you any readers have a suggestion.<strong>

**Also about Bella's, Alice's, and Rose's dress, heels, and jewerly are on my profile. I want you to tell me in your review which dress looks more expensive, which heels looks more expensive, which earing's look expensive, which necklace looks expensive, which braclet/bangle looks expensive and at the very last one I want you to tell me which outfit (meaning all together) looks expensive, without looking at the money price, please don't cheat and look at it just by looking at it tell me which one for each okay and I will tell you which dress, heels, earings, necklace and braclets/bangles for each will be more expensive and the outfit to when I send a preview for the next chapter, but you have to review and tell me. ;)**

***~PLEASE REVIEW PLEASE~***

**- Lily xx**


	12. In A New House

**Hey here's the next chapter, also can you give me more reviews than the last because this story might be over with soon. Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight series.**

***~ENJOY~***

* * *

><p><em><strong>Bella's pov.<strong>_

We just moved in our new home, when I meant we I meant Alice, Jasper, Edward and I. Alice is already trying to convince me to go shopping already, I told her not right now that I just want to stay home. The house we are in right now is the same house I would stay in every 100 years or so, and house has 5 bedrooms and 3 1/2 baths, even though we really don't use the baths except to shower. Alice and Jasper stays in the 2nd largest room, while Edward and I stay in the master beedroom which is the 1st largest room. The other room is the music room, with the piano and guitar which Edward loves. The other room has a library and it is also kind of an office which Jasper also loves. The last bedroom I could never figure out how I should do that room so I decided to make it into a room where Alice can make it into a big and I mean big closet where her clothes can be in and she says mine to and also a planning thing or whatever she wants the room to be and she actually really loves the idea.

Right now I am in Edward and I's master bedroom, while Alice is in there room (Alice and Jasper's room) unpacking, Jasper and Edward is well I don't really know what they are doing. Anyway I'm unpacking some stuff and Snowy is up on the bed sleeping, after a while unpacking I was finally done. The moment I sat down on the bed I felt move moment sitting down right behind me than I felt arms wrap around my waist. I also started to feel kisses on my neck. I can tell you right now that I was enjoying this and I knew it was Edward, I mean who else would it be doing this? Oh if it was somebody else I would be kicking them in the ass or better yet where it is going to really hurt.

"Hey, love." He said.

"Mmm hey." I said.

"I see your done packing and it only took you 15-20 mintues." He said.

"Oh well I could have done it sooner, sorry." I said, acting like I was mad.

"Don't be mad I really don't care if it took you an hour, love." He said, playing along.

"Your forgiven." I said, wrapping my arms around his neck.

"Yay does that mean I can get a little something." He said, wiggling his eyebrows.

"Of course." I gigled, and then I gave him a quick kiss on the lips, but he deepened the kiss and I started to moan and then all of a sudden somebody burst in.

"Bella, now can we go shopping?" Alice asked, while bursting here not even reliving that Edward and I was making out.

"Alice." Edward growled.

"I came in on a bad timing, my bad." She said, acting all inoccent.

"Alice I don't really want to right now." I whined.

"You heard her she dosen't want to right now, go away." Edward said to Alice and Edward was trying to lean in to kiss me, but Alice pulled me away from Edward.

"Alice." Edward and I both growled at her at the same time.

"Edward, you will have enough time to kiss her later, but right now I would like to take, Bella shopping." Alice said.

"Alice, I just said I don't want to right now." I said.

"But you said that a few hours ago and I really want to go, please." She pleased.

"No, we can do it tomorrow." I said.

"Your going to say the same thing." She said.

"Oh hell like I am I also love to shop and I keep my words." I said.

"Promise." She said.

"Promise, and I keep my promises also." I said.

"Okay, you two go back to whatever you were doing, which I bet is making out." Alice said.

"You know it was making out." Edward said, which means he read her mind.

"Yeah I know." She said and she hugged me and skipped out of the room.

"I can't believe you actually won the battle this time." Edward said.

"What battle?" I asked, while sitting down next to him.

"Usally when Alice wants to go shopping and that if she wants somebody to come she will keep on trying to get them to come till she gets her way, well actually she calls it winning." He said.

"Hey, I heard that, Edward." Alice said, through the living room.

"You were supposed to hear that." Edward said.

"Don't make me change my mind and decide to go shopping right now." She said.

"Okay I'll stop." He said.

"So this is how you two are always like?" I asked.

"Yes, your going to have to get used to it." He said, putting his arms around my waist.

"Love you." I said.

"Love you to." He said.

Then we went back to talking for the rest of the night, but here and there we would steal a kiss or more, but once or twice through out through the night we would start to make out. Once it was morning Alice came running in our room.

"Okay, Bella you are keeping your promise lets go shopping." She said.

"But the sun is starting to set why this early?" I asked.

"Because I want to see you in some pretty dresses... sexy dresses." She said the last two words to Edward and once he knew it was for him he started to growl and playful growl.

"Fine, but you so owe me." I said.

"Fine." She mocked me.

"Stop." I said.

"Stop." She mocked.

"Cut it out." I raged.

"Cut it out." She mocked.

After that I started to stand up and she started to run and I started to chase her, after 5 mintues I caught up with her, before she knew it I was right in front of her. She stop by actually bumping into my chest, which caused her ass to fall on the ground.

"Will you stop now?" I asked.

"Okay I'll stop." She said and I reached out for her hand she took it and I helped her up. "I can't believe I'm about to say this, but damn girl." She said.

"What?" I asked.

"You can run faster than, Edward to be honest." She said.

"Really?" I kind of asked.

"Yeah." She said. "Before we go I would like to see you and Edward have a race." She said. Then before we knew it Edward and Jasper was outside.

"You called." Edward said.

"Yes I would like to see you and Bella race and do not I repeat do not go easy on her." Alice said.

"Okay." Edward said.

"Edward." I said, looking at him.

"Yes, love." He said.

"Don't go easy on me, me and Alice is not playing." I said.

"Okay, I promise." He said.

"Alright you two will run up to..." Alice started, but then she and about 10 mintues later she send a texted, _here then you will run back to where Jasper is_. Meaning whereever Alice is at we run there and then back to Jasper. Edward send back the text saying _okay_.

"You ready?" Jasper asked.

"Yeah." Edward and I said at the same time.

"Go." He said.

Then Edward and I started to run, I went ahead and let him in front of me and let him have his fun, but after we reached Alice. I started to spead up and I was way ahead of Edward and I mean way ahead. Once I reached Jasper I stoped and after 30 seconds of waiting Edward appeared.

"Man she beat you." Jasper said.

"So that proves it now." Alice appeared out of know where. "Bella is the fastest runner in the family, Edward's second." Alice said.

"What do you have to say to that, Edward?" Jasper asked.

"Nothing really, I'm really happy for Bella." Edward said, putting his arms around me.

"Awww how sweet." Alice said. "Okay you two had your time now it's my turn to have, Bella to go shopping." Alice said, grabbing my arm and dragging me away from Edward.

"Alice." Edward groaned.

"No you had your time." She said. "Alright, Bella lets go shopping." She said to me and started to grab my arm.

"Wait can I give my girlfriend a kiss." Edward said and honestly it wasen't a question it was really demanding.

"Fine, but be quick." She said, running toward Jasper to probatly give him a kiss.

"Love you." He said, while giving me a kiss on the lips.

"Mmm love you to." I said and he kissed my neck and I started to giggle.

"You two are worser than Emmett and Rose." Alice said and Edward just started to laugh and I did the same.

"Maybe we can make a run for it." Edward said.

"You know I can hear, Edward." Alice said.

"You were supposed to." Edward said.

"Okay, Bella lets go." Alice said and then I walked away from Edward he waved and I waved back.

"How about we take, Edward's car, but we would be lucky if he let us use it." Alice said.

"I don't know, that's up to, Edward." I said, then Edward appeared right behind me with car keys.

"I will let you two use it-" Edward started, but Alice started to jump up and down.

"Yay." She yelled and she started to reach for the keys, but Edward pulled them away.

"You wouldn't let me finish." He said.

"What is it?" Alice asked.

"You two can use it, but only Bella will be the one driving it." Edward said handing me the keys.

"Why her?" Alice asked.

"Because she's not hard on a car." Edward said.

"Yeah, but the real reason is because she is your mate." Alice said.

"Yeah pretty much." He said and he gave me a quick kiss. "Hurry back." He whispered.

"I'll try, but we all know how, Alice is." I said giving him a quick kiss.

Then Alice and I went to go get in Edward car and we were on our way to the mall. Once we were there Alice jumped right out of the car and she pushed me inside the mall and we started to roam around the mall. Until Alice found some really cute clothes.

"Bella, you have to try this on." She would say or. "Oh, Bella this one is so cute you just have to try this on."

So that's really what we did for 7 hours straight, shop, shop, shop and more shop. By the end of the day I came home with 15 bags that were mine and 25-30 bags were Alice, damn that girl loves to shop. Edward wasen't kidding about her loving to shop. Once we were home, Edward came running toward me and he pulled me to his chest and started to kiss me.

"I missed you, love." He said.

"Mmm I love the welcome home kiss and I missed you to." I said and I pulled him close to my face again for another kiss.

"Need help?" He asked pulling away.

"Yes, please." I said, I showed him which bags were mine and he carried them and I carried the rest, then we saw Jasper helping Alice.

"Good luck, Jasper at least my girl is not that bad." Edward said.

"Asshole." Jasper yelled and I started to giggle.

We draged the shopping bags in our room and he helped me put up some of the clothes. While I finish putting up everything else, Edward picked me up in his arms and he started to carry me to our bed he sat me on the bed and he started to kiss me, we were like that for a while, then he pulled back.

"Bella." He whispered.

"Yes." I said.

"I have presents for you." He said.

"Edward, why did you do that?" I asked.

"Because I love you and I really wanted to get you some gifts please just except them... even if I did buy them." He said the last words in a whisper.

"Edward you didn't have to do that." I said.

"I wanted to so please just except them for me please." He said.

"But I didn't get you anything, well except two things." I said.

"Can I see?" He asked.

I went to grabed the box and a wrapped up present and I gave them to him. He opened the box first and inside was a watch and it was really expansive, but it was worth it, he started to smile then he started to wrap it around his wrist. Then he opened the wrapped up present, when he opened it he saw a picture frame it was a picture of us at prom, then he started to look up at me.

"I know there horrible." I said.

"No, love I love them so much I will always cherish them forever." He said and he gave me a kiss. "Now it's my turn." He said.

He gave me 4 box. The first one I opened was a ring and you can tell it was not an engagement ring, I started to smile and he grabed the ring and placed it on my middle finger and the ring had real diamonds, the next one I opened diamond earings they were beautiful. I closed it and put it on my side of the bed, then I opened the next one, it was a diamond bracelet I smiled even bigger and the last one I opened was a diamond necklace, but this one had writing on it say 'love' with diamonds all around it and thats when the tears started to fall.

"Bella, love whats wrong?" He asked, looking worried.

"Nothing, you really didn't have to spend all your money on me." I said, smiling.

"I wonted to because I love you so much you mean everything to me and I would do anything for you." He said placing his hand on my cheek wiping away my tears.

"I love them." I said and he started to smile. "And I love you." I said.

"I'm so happy you love them and I love you to." He said and then we started to kiss.

For the rest of the day we kissed, talked and later that day we went in the living talking to Jasper and Alice for a while. Edward would say some romantic words and Alice would go aww and all that and would ask Jasper why he is not like that? I feel sorry for you Jasper. Then we went back in our room to talk some more and start to make out or talk. I love my life now, because I have the love of my life here with me and he will always be here for me and I will always love my life now that Edward is here with me.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you liked this chapter, I tryed to make it funny and romantic at the same time. I hoped I did a great job and Bella's jewerly from Edward is on my profile please check it out and tell me what you think. :)<strong>

**Also the last reviews I didn't get that many :(... can you please give me a lot more than the last, the other chapter had 6 reviews can you give me more than 6. Also if you review I will give you preview of the next chapter. ;)**

***~PLEASE REVIEW PLEASE~***

**- Lily xx**


	13. What Will She Say?

**Hey people I'm glad all of you have enjoyed this chapter. Now this story is almost over, I believe we have this chapter, the next chapter and maybe one more after that.**

***~ENJOY~***

* * *

><p><strong><em>Edward's pov.<em>**

_1 year later_

Today is the day. Today I'm going to ask Bella to marry me. I don't know how I should do it though, but I'm going to ask her. Also it has been a year since, Alice, Jasper, Bella and I moved to Antarctica. It has been great. One day Bella and I was about to have sex, but we both actually stoped it. Only because we weren't ready and I actually wanted to be married to her first. Right now we all were in the living just talking and Snowy is sleeping on Bella's lap.

"Hey, Edward whould you like to go hunting with me?" Jasper asked.

I looked at Bella and she shooked her head. "Yeah sure I would love to." I said and I gave Bella a quick kiss and Jasper and I left the house, to go hunting.

When we were finally deep in the woods I started to smell. I finally smelled a pack of deers heading this way. Jasper and I started to head toward the packs of deer and we each had 2 deers. After we were done, Jasper told me he didn't want to go back yet.

"Okay, what do you want to do?" I asked.

"Alice, told me you were going to ask, Bella to marry you." He said.

"Yeah." I said.

"How are you going to do that?" He asked.

"I don't know... Actually I do know, I just thought of it." I said. "I'm going to ask her to marry me at our meadow." I said.

Later through out this year I found a meadow and even though it had some snow in it, it was still beautiful. I couldn't help, but show Bella and share it with Bella. The moment she saw the meadow she didn't want to leave and we stayed there for 24 hours, just talking and kissing.

"That's a great idea." Jasper said.

"Thank you." I said.

"No problem." He said.

"D-do yo-you think that s-she will sa-say y-yes." I stuttered.

"Oh hell yeah she will." He said.

"How do you know that?" I asked.

"Edward, have you seen her lately. She can't say no to you because she seems like she wants it to." He said. "Plus she loves you so much not to say no, she is going to say yes." He said.

"Thanks man." I said.

"No problem." He said.

"Jasper." I said.

"Yes." He said.

"Thank you for being here for me whenever I needed a man to talk to." I said.

"Your welcome." He said.

"Do you think we should head back?" I asked.

"Yes, I think we should." Jasper said.

Then we started to head back to the house. When I finally entered the house I relived the girls were not in the house. I was starting to get worried.

"Where are they?" I asked myself getting all worried that something happen to Bella. Right on time I had a texted and it was Bella.

**B: Hey babe.**

I sign in relief and I texted back.

**E: Hey, love. Where are you at?**

**B: We are almost there.**

**E: Where were you at?**

**B: Alice and I were at the mall.**

**E: Alice wanting to go shopping?**

**B: Appeartly.**

**E: Okay I will see you soon, love. I love you.**

**B: I love you to.**

After that I started to hear them pull up and I went running to, Bella. I pulled her into a hug and she returned the hug.

"Miss me much." Bella said.

"Hell yeah." I said.

"I missed you to." She said.

"How about we go our meadow." I said.

"I would love that." She said.

"We are going to the woods. Now don't disturb us." I yelled out to Jasper and Alice espachly to Alice and Bella just started to giggle.

After saying that to Alice we started to run to our meadow. While running I could feel the box in my pocket. Edward, clam down. Get a hold of yourself she's not going to say no. What if she does? Oh I don't know what I'll do, if she does. When we were finally at our meadow Bella went right in the middle of the meadow.

"Love, can we talk?" I asked, sitting by her and grabbing both of her hands to be in my hands.

"Yeah sure." She said. "What is it?" She asked.

"You love me right?" I asked.

"Yes of course I do. Why would you ask that?" She asked.

"I was just checking." I said. "And you know I would do anything for you, right love." I said.

"Yes of course, Edward. What is making you ask all of these questions?" She asked.

"I would like to ask you something." I said.

"Edward, you can ask me anything. Now what is it that is making you ask these questions?" She asked again.

"Can you stand up real quick?" I asked and that's what she did, well we both did.

"Okay, now are you going to tell me?" She asked, I took a deep breath before I got down on one knee. Then she started to gasp. "Edward, what are you doing?" She asked.

"Isabella Marie Swan, when I first layed eyes on you I didn't know what I was feeling until I finally relive what I was feeling. You are my other half, soulmate, my mate, my one true love, the only person I ever fell in love with and will always be my only true love, my soulmate and my mate. Will you do my the extremely honor and making me the happiest man in the world by marrying me?" I finally asked, reaching in my pocket for the box, opening the box and finally showing her the ring, that my dad asked my mom to marry him. This was the exact same ring and now I'm asking my sext girlfriend to marry me.

"Oh, Edward..." She started to say. Oh no she is going to say no. "YES, Edward a million times yes." She yelled putting her arms around my next which caused us to fall, which made me back laying on the ground and I put my arms around her waist.

"You just made me the happiest man in the world." I said.

"And you just made me the happiest women in the world." She said and I couldn't help, but not stop smiling.

"Can I see your left hand?" I asked.

"Well of course you may." She said, giving me her left hand and then I placed the engagement ring on her 4th finger. "Oh, Edward it's beautiful and-" She started, but I stoped her.

"I know what you are about to say and no I actually didn't have to spend any money on this ring, love." I said.

"You didn't?" She asked.

"No, my dad gave my mom this ring, meaning that he asked her to marry him with this ring." I said.

"Awww, I love it." She said.

"I'm glad you do, love." I said and we started to kiss for a while and she pulled away.

"I love you." She said.

"I love you to." I said and we went right back to kissing.

* * *

><p><strong>Aww I thought this was cute and I hope you thought so to. I also know it's know that long and I'm so sorry, but I was really upset when I only had 4 reviews on the last chapter can I please have more than that. Bella's outfit is on my profile. Also if you review you get a preview on the next chapter, whick more likely be the last chapter, and that's when they get married :D<strong>

**Also I just uploaded a new story, I hope you readers will check it out and review it. I have a big strong good feeling for this new story. WARNING: 1st chapter is a preface.**

**Title: _My Brother's Best Friend_**

**Summary: _Bella and her brother Emmett's parents died, what happens when they get seprated? Emmett is doing all of his power to try to find her again and to get her back when he is 18, what happens when Emmett's best friend starts having feelings for her?_**

_**Character 1 & 2: Bella/Edward**_

**Genres 1 & 2: _Romance/Hurt/Comfort_**

**Rated: _T_**

***~PLEASE REVIEW PLEASE~***

**-Lily xx**


	14. Happy Ending

**Hey people this might make you upset, but this is the very last chapter to this story. :'(... It came a long way and it has been my best story so far, but it's time for it to end, but I do have another story that is up it's called "My Brother's Best Friend", I hope you will check it out and review it please. :) Well I hope you like this chapter. Stephanie Meyer own the Twilight series.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Edward's pov.<strong>_

_3 months later_

Right now I'm out in the woods with Emmett, Jasper and Carlisle. We are hunting the day before Bella and I's wedding. Bella and the girls went to go shopping. I won't be able to see Bella till she walks down the isle, I can't wait that long, but it's Alice's orders and I don't want to make her angry.

Alice, Jasper, Bella and I has been at Esme, Carlisle, Emmett and Rose's place ever since 2 months and we told everybody the news about Bella and I's engagement. Except Alice and Jasper because we told them the news once we got back from Bella and I's meadow. After that Alice started to plan the wedding and everything and Bella told Alice not that big just something small because its just going to be us. Everything is all set and ready for the wedding tomorrow. Alice is Bella's maid oh honor and Rose is the bridesmaid. I couldn't pick between Jasper or Emmett, Carlisle is my best man because I couldn't pick between Jasper and Emmett. Bella and I both decided that Jasper was going to marry us.

I just caught my first deer tonight and we just started to hunt. When I was finished with the deer I went to catch up with the others, Jasper and Carlisle caught a deer and Emmett caught a bear. I just want to be with my Bella. I guess Jasper felt how I was feeling and he came up to me.

"Hey, why are you sad?" He asked. "Wait don't answer that, you want to be with, Bella." He said, before I could say anything.

"Yes I'm sorry." I said.

"You can't help it, your in love, you are going to marry her tomorrow, you don't really need to be sorry." He said.

"Thanks, Jasper." I said.

"No problem." He said.

We started to hunt some more and while, they caught some more deer, I took out my phone and started to text somebody, which you could kind of guess who it is.

**E: Hey, love.**

**B: Hey, babe.**

**E: I miss you, so much.**

**B: I miss you to. I wish Alice could just let me go home and see you.**

**E: I'm wishing the same, but we all know how, Alice will act about that.**

**B: Yeah I know, but I can't wait to see you tomorrow. ;)**

**E: I can't wait till tomorrow either, love.**

**B: Hopefully you won't run away from in my dress.**

**E: Why would I run, nothing on this Earth is going to make me run away from you even if you had a bad hair day. You will look beautiful, no wait sexy. ;)**

**B: Aww your so sweet, babe. :)**

**E: Are you sure? :)**

**B: 100% sure.**

**E: I can't wait for our wedding night, love. ;)**

**B: Oh do you mean our honeymoon.**

**E: Yes it will be just me, and you. Alone in a house, with a big bed. ;)**

**B: Oo I like the sound of that. ;)**

**E: I thought you would, love.**

**B: Where are we going at our honeymoon?**

**E: It's a surprise, love.**

**B: Aww you know I hate surpries.**

**E: I know, love.**

**B: God dammit, I got to go. :'(**

**E: Aww why? :'(**

**B: Alice, is making me and she said if I don't stop texting you, that we won't have a honeymoon.**

**E: Oh hell yes we are no matter what, but there is another reason why she wants you to stop. What is it?**

**B: She said this still coughts.**

**E: But we are not even seeing each other or hearing each other voices. (And I knew what she meant by this still coughts)**

**B: You know I still want to text you to, but I have to go. :(**

**E: Aww okay, but I will see you down the isle.**

**B: I will be the one in white.**

**E: Like that's very conviction, love.**

**B: I know. ;)**

**E: I love you, love. Bye. ;)**

**B: I love you to. Bye. ;)**

After that we stoped because of Alice. I can't believe she made me stop talking to my, love. We hunted some more, till before you knew it, it was time for the wedding. I got dressed and before you knew it I was waiting for, Bella to walk down the isle. The music began and then I saw Rose walking down, she gave me a nod and I gave her a nod also. Then Alice started to walk down the isle, she had a smile on her and you can tell if it weren't from walking the isle down thisg she would be jumping up and down. Finally I saw, Bella when I finally saw my love I was looking into her eyes. Emmett was walking Bella down the isle. While Carlisle was my best man and Jasper was going to marry us, Bella didn't want to leave Emmett out, plus she said Emmett was like her brother to her. When she was finally in front of me I couldn't help, but smile. She was just so sexy. She had tears coming out of her eyes and I wiped them away. Jasper said some stuff, but I was not really paying any attention I was paying more attention to Bella. Till finally Jasper said the words I have been waiting for ever since I first saw, my love.

"Do you Edward Cullen take, Bella Swan to be your wife?" Jasper said.

"I do." I said.

"Do you Bella Swan take, Edward Cullen to be you husband?" Jasper said.

"I do." She said, smiling and I smiled back.

"I pronouced you husband and wife, you may kiss the bride." Jasper said.

I didn't waste any time, pulling her into my arms and I started to kiss her heavenly. I kept kissing her, it started to heat up, then it grew passionate and then I started to stick my tongue into her mouth and our tongues meant. When everything was really starting to get heated, somebody started to cough.

"Why don't you two wait till your honeymoon, nobody wants to see you go at it here." Emmett said and Rose smacked him in the back of the head.

"What was that for?" Emmett asked.

"For being rude." She said.

"I present you, Mrs. and Mr. Edward Masen Cullen." Jasper said, trying not to start a laugh. Bella also wanted the Masen name and I really didn't argue I was glad she wanted my real last name. She was now, Isabella Marie Swan Masen Cullen, but if you take out Marie it is now Isabella Swan Masen Cullen.

"I love you." I said.

"I love you to." She said.

Through out the rest of the wedding. Which we all hunted a little (we had our wedding in the woods, in a very nice meadow) and we dance. Bella didn't not want to do that because she said she didn't know how to, I told her 'I'll hang onto you' and she smiled at that. Then finally we were out of there and we were on our way to our honeymoon. When we made it she was shocked.

"This is "Isle Esme" it was a gift from Carlisle." I said.

"Wow, for Esme?" She asked.

"Yes." I said, she smiled. Knowing that she likes it.

We were in the house, which was in front of the beach.

"I love you." I said, starting to kiss her.

"Mmm I love you to." She said and I started to kiss.

That night was finally the first night that I finally have sex with Bella. It was the best and I would never ever forget about it ever. Destiny has brought us together. To be together forever and I would be forever gratefule, for letting Destiny bring us together.

_The End_

* * *

><p><strong>OMG it is done, the story is over. I hoped you liked the story, because I enjoyed writing it for you readers. This story finally reached over 100 reviews, I'm so happy I can just yell. I love you all and I hoped you liked it. Bella's wedding dress is on my profile, Bella's stuff and honeymoon stuff is seperated. :)<strong>

**Can I have some more reviews for this chapter, it is my last request for this story. ;)**

**Don't forget to check out my new story "My Brother's Best Friend." Happy Valentine's Day, I love you all readers. ;)**

***~PLEASE REVIEW PLEASE~***

**-Lily xx**


End file.
